Twist of Fate
by Iced Blood
Summary: And he fell. It was instant it was eternal. It was limbo. It was torture...It was what he deserved.
1. Something Amiss

**_A warning up front: this is an OLD story. Anyone stumbling upon this piece of work should know that, first and foremost. I wrote this when I was 16, 8 years ago. I am of the opinion that it did not age well. I find myself guilty of many clichés and bad fiction habits. However, I keep it up here for two reasons: one, it shows where I started. This was the first multi-chapter work I ever put up on this site, and the first story to gain a substantial reaction. Connected to that, the second reason is that people like it. I still receive a review every so often, from someone who enjoyed their time with this story._**

**_ This website, and my work published on it, isn't just about me. It's about the audience. And if the audience enjoys itself, then it's not my place to remove an object of said enjoyment. I wrote this. And I may be embarrassed, but I'm not ashamed._**

**_Enjoy._**

* * *

If there were an award for being the least social of anyone on the planet, Seto Kaiba would win by a landslide.

It wasn't that he was shy; it was just that he considered his peers to be beneath him. No one who went with him to Domino High School every day could offer him any sort of intelligent conversation, and so he avoided them altogether.

He was a genius.

Not only that, but he was a six-time national chess champion, and the CEO of Kaiba-Corp, one of the world's hugest computer software developers. And to top it all off, he held a 4.5 GPA. So, he was a genius, he was a celebrity, and he was a billionaire.

Yugi Motou knew this and more. He was one of the very few people ever to get close enough to the stone-skinned business tycoon to learn more about him. Or rather, he'd gotten close to his brother, Mokuba.

Though Kaiba was a friend to no one, Yugi still considered himself a friend to him. So it was him, and no one else, that noticed the change in him over the past week. He noticed something wrong.

Kaiba was silent most of the time, but he did pay attention in class – that was how he got such good grades. He would answer questions when the instructor asked. But over the past five or so days, he'd been distracted by something.

He would come to class, sit at his desk, and sit still and silent as stone the entire day. His mirror-like blue eyes, usually holding either detached disinterest or cold disdain, had been completely blank of expression. In short, he'd been a zombie.

Yugi, always one to worry about his friends, had watched his reclusive classmate over the week, and there was never a change. It seemed like the only reason he came to school at all was through habit. He walked mechanically, ignoring everyone and everything.

This day, a Tuesday, at about 2:15, Yugi watched as Kaiba's limousine sped away from the school. Even when out of sight, he still watched, his mind whirling, trying to figure out some reason for Kaiba's change in attitude.

"Yo, Yug, whatcha lookin' at?"

Yugi jumped, turned around to face the speaker. It was Joey Wheeler.

Unlike Yugi – who was short, an even five feet, shy, and always putting together puzzles or playing games that involved using the mind – Joey was tall, athletic, and had a short fuse. The blond teen had a reputation of getting into fights nearly every day, for some reason or another.

Despite these obvious differences, however, the two were best friends.

"Uh..." Yugi answered.

Joey raised an eyebrow. "Ya look worried 'bout somethin'. What's up?"

Yugi looked back at where the limo had been parked five minutes ago. "Have you noticed Kaiba lately?" he asked softly.

Joey frowned. "Yeah. Same as always."

"So you haven't noticed. He's been...I don't know...just, out of it, lately. Never says a word to anyone, not even the teacher. I mean, if anything, he would have at least said something about the D- you got on the test last week."

Joey thought about this. Yugi was right. One of Kaiba's favorite pastimes was insulting him on his intelligence. "Yeah...I guess..." he said, "but...ain't that a good thing?"

"I don't think so," Yugi said. "It just doesn't feel right. I'm worried."

"Yeah, well," Joey shrugged, "let's leave it 'til tomorrow. I'll see him for myself. Let's just go over to yer grandpa's shop. He got a new shipment in yesterday."

"Yeah. Sure. Let's go."

He followed his friend down the sidewalk, looking over his shoulder every once in a while, still remembering Kaiba's haunted stare as he'd stumbled into his limousine. He tried to pay attention to what Joey was saying.

"...me last night."

"Huh? I...sorry. What did you say?"

"Serenity called me last night," Joey repeated.

Serenity was Joey's younger sister. From what he'd been told, Yugi knew that she'd had bad eyes since birth and was now – at fifteen – close to going blind. Specialists could restore her sight, but the procedure involved was expensive. Yugi and Joey had participated in a tournament for Magic & Wizards – an extremely popular trading card game – to try winning the money, but complications regarding the tournament's host – the creator of the game, Maximilian Pegasus – had left them empty-handed.

"Looks like she's gonna lose her sight, bro," Joey said with a sigh. "I can't save up the money for the operation in time – not with my job; I don't do much for yer grandpa 'sides puttin' away boxes – and Ma can't, either. She's screwed, man, all 'cuz that damn Pegasus wouldn't cough up the money."

"Joey, Pegasus almost died during the tournament," Yugi said.

Joey snorted. "Like I care. That cheating bastard deserved what he got."

Yugi decided to let it go. It was impossible to change Joey's mind about anything. He was as hardheaded as they come. He looked over his shoulder again, and this time he actually noticed something.

"Hey, Joey. Hold on."

He turned and jogged back to the object he'd seen on the grass by the sidewalk. It was a locket. He picked it up and looked at it. It was rectangular, 2" by 4". A chain, broken, was attached to it. It was light from the sun glinting off the chain that had caught his attention.

He opened the locket. Inside was a picture of a small boy, about five years old, with long black hair, dressed in a pine green shirt. He held a chess piece in one small hand. Joey came up beside Yugi and looked at the picture. "What's that, Yug?" he asked.

"This looks like Mokuba," Yugi said. "It must be Kaiba's. I've seen this around his neck a few times."

"Chain's busted. Maybe it just fell off his neck and he didn't notice?"

"No. It's kind of heavy. Kaiba would notice if the weight were suddenly gone. He'd have looked for it if he'd just lost it. I watched him leave school, and he didn't look worried at all, just blank, like I said. I'm surprised I didn't notice this..."

"What're you sayin', then, Yug, that he just...broke it, dropped it on purpose?"

"He must have."

"But...why?"

"I don't know." Yugi frowned. "I know he and Mokuba are close...he wouldn't just discard his locket for no reason...he must have been angry about something...I'm not sure..."

"Huh. That's weird..."

Yugi nodded, put the locket and broken chain into a jacket pocket. "He's long gone now...I'll give it back to him in the morning."

Joey nodded. "C'mon, man, let's get outta here."

As they continued walking, Yugi was silent. This was beginning to confuse him more and more...It just seemed strange. First the zombie act, now the locket. He wondered what had happened.

***

Solomon Motou was sweeping the front porch of the Turtle Game Shop when the two teens walked up. He glanced at them. "Hello, boys. How was school?"

"Boring," Joey muttered.

"Yeah," Yugi agreed.

"Well, come on inside. Joseph, I could use some help putting the new shipment on display. And Yugi, could you finish this for me?"

"Sure," Yugi said, smiling as he took the broom from his grandfather. As Solomon and Joey walked into the shop, Yugi began to sweep the dirt off of the porch. Once he was done with this, he tended to the small potted plants on either side of the walk. This took all of five minutes, and he walked inside the shop to help Joey and Solomon with the new shipment of trading cards and other novelties.

Most of the shipment was Magic & Wizards cards, which didn't surprise him. He helped sort everything out, put the boxes of cards on top of the counter, and in another fifteen minutes was sitting at the small table in the center of the shop, drinking a soda.

He and Joey played cards, talked about school, talked about girls, but the one thing they didn't talk about was Kaiba. In the back of his mind, however, Yugi still wondered about his classmate. He wondered what could have made him break his locket, and what could have made him so detached.

Unbeknownst to Yugi and Joey, a lone figure watched them from outside, through the window. He watched them until night fell. Chestnut hair fell into his eyes, but he did nothing.

Finally, after the shop closed and Yugi was asleep, the figure wandered down the sidewalk, toward no destination in particular. Twice he fell, twice he got up, without a single word.

Seto Kaiba was dead to the world then. He saw nothing, he heard nothing, he felt nothing. The blank, haunted stare that Yugi had seen in his eyes was still there, and wouldn't leave until he went to sleep that night.

Something was wrong. Very wrong.


	2. All Downhill

First off, I'd like to thank all of you that took the time to review the first chapter. I really appreciate it. Also, I'd like this story to be the best it can be, so if any of you have any suggestions, whether it be technical (grammar, spelling, whatever) or maybe ideas for the plot of the story, I'd love to hear from you. Enjoy the second chapter, and watch out for more, as I intend to finish this story sometime in the near future (Keyword: intend).  
  
***  
  
The next day at school began normally, but it didn't stay that way for long. Yugi walked into his classroom and sat down next to Joey. They both watched their classmates walk into the room, but their attention was focused on one.  
  
Seto Kaiba walked into the room last, and that in itself was odd. Kaiba was always early. He stumbled over to his seat, sat down, and stared down at his desk, as if hypnotized by the wood grain.  
  
"See?" Yugi said, looking back at Joey. "He's been that way since last Tuesday."  
  
Joey nodded. "Yeah...he does look out of it. Ya gonna give him back his locket?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Yugi got up, walked over to the other side of the room. The desk next to Kaiba was empty, so he sat down. Kaiba didn't react. He pulled the locket out and set it on Kaiba's desk. "Hey, Kaiba?"  
  
The response was a tiny, almost nonexistent flicker of his eyes.  
  
"Uh...you dropped this yesterday? I thought...well, I figured you'd want it back."  
  
Again, Kaiba didn't react. But his eyes were now focused on the locket. Yugi frowned, decided to be direct. "Uh...listen, Kaiba. I-Is everything alright? I mean, did something happen? 'Cuz I gotta say...you've been acting kind of weird lately and...well, I'm worried about you."  
  
A sudden movement caught him by surprise, and it took Yugi a moment to realize that Kaiba had shot to his feet, and now had him by the collar of his shirt. His cold cobalt eyes blazed with wrath.  
  
"Don't bother!" he snarled, loud enough for everyone to hear. "Everything's fine, damn it, just fucking perfect!!"  
  
He whirled around, stalked out the door, pushing a surprised instructor out of his way. Yugi heard the hall monitor tell him to stop, then a crash as something hit a locker.  
  
Shocked and worried again, Yugi took a deep breath, looked back at Joey. His eyes, as well as everyone else's, were wide with surprise.  
  
He picked up the locket and shuffled back to his own desk, eyes locked on his feet. He couldn't pay attention to his instructor; all that was on his mind was Kaiba, and his outburst at a harmless question.  
  
***  
  
At lunch, not surprisingly, Kaiba was nowhere to be found. Yugi sat down with his other friends – Tristan Taylor, Tèa Gardner, and Ryou Bakura – and immediately forgot about his food.  
  
"What happened this morning?" Tèa asked. "What did you say?"  
  
"Nothing," Yugi said. "I just asked him if anything was wrong. He's been acting strangely lately, and yesterday I found his locket on the ground. I just tried to give it back to him."  
  
"Looks like he wasn't interested," Tristan noted.  
  
"Well...I'll keep it for him, anyway. I just don't get it! Why'd he blow up like that? It was a simple question."  
  
"Not so simply answered at times," Ryou said softly. "There's obviously something wrong, but he probably just doesn't want us to know about it. You know how Kaiba is. He doesn't like showing weakness."  
  
"It isn't weak to tell someone if something's wrong!" Yugi protested.  
  
"It is for him, apparently," Ryou replied. "He isn't a social person, Yugi, he's a businessman. He's probably used to having everything he says used against him. That's how business is, as far as I can tell. I think if he wants to tell us what's wrong, he will. We should just leave him be."  
  
"Yeah...but whatever's up with him, it's big," Joey said. "Did you guys notice his shirt? It was only half-buttoned, at the top. And that half wasn't done right, either. It's like he tried to button the thing, couldn't, and just gave up halfway."  
  
"Hey, yeah!" Tristan said. "And his hair? It was all messed up, like he didn't bother to comb it. And you know Kaiba, he's always so neat and precise. It just isn't like him. And one of his pant legs was stuck into his shoe."  
  
"I'm worried, guys," Yugi said. "It's just...too weird. Kaiba's never acted like this before."  
  
"Yeah. I mean, I seen him angry before," Joey said, "but he's usually all calm and threatening. It ain't like him to just...scream like that."  
  
"Something huge must've happened," Tristan said. He took a sip from his milk carton and grimaced. "I swear, someone's gotta fire that lunch lady. She's even got the milk recipe wrong!"  
  
That succeeded in lightening the mood, and Yugi finally began to eat. But in the back of his mind, there sat Kaiba, with his disheveled hair, his half-buttoned shirt, and a pant leg stuck in his shoe.  
  
"Wonder if he lost a bunch of money on some business deal or somethin'," Joey said. "Could be somethin' simple as that. Losin' money always gets people messed up."  
  
"That doesn't explain why he didn't take his locket back, or why he broke it in the first place," Yugi said. "That's what confuses me. What made him mad enough to break it, and what made him shocked enough to make him a zombie. He's been like that for a week, guys."  
  
Tèa shrugged. "I don't know, but I think we should try to help him."  
  
"Easier said than done," Joey muttered. "He won't talk to any of us normally. What makes ya think he'll talk to us now, when he's like this? Like Ryou said, if he wanted to tell us, he would've."  
  
"Well, we should still find out what's wrong, and try to help."  
  
"Like to know how." Joey took a big bite of his chicken sandwich.  
  
Yugi would have liked to know, too. It didn't worry him so much that Kaiba was acting strangely. That could be explained just like Joey had said. Maybe he lost money, or something happened with his company. But the locket...that was the problem.  
  
Yugi sighed, deciding he'd think about it later. He finished his lunch, talked to his friends about nothing for a while, until the bell rang and he went back to class. Like in the morning, he couldn't pay attention.  
  
When he got home, he didn't bother to get a snack like he usually did, but went straight up to his room above his grandfather's game shop and went to sleep. Thankfully, he had no dreams.  
  
***  
  
He woke up at about 4:30, and went downstairs into the shop, where his grandfather stood behind the counter, reading a newspaper that was spread out before him. Solomon looked up at his grandson with sympathetic eyes.  
  
Yugi raised an eyebrow. "Uh...something wrong?"  
  
"I'm afraid so, Yugi. Your little friend, Mokuba? He's...he's gone missing."  
  
"What?!"  
  
Solomon showed him the paper.  
  
It was a small column, with the word MISSING as the headline. There were five pictures, three girls and two boys, and sure enough, one of the boys was Mokuba. He'd been missing since...  
  
...last Tuesday.  
  
That was it!  
  
"Oh, my god..." Yugi whispered. "I...I can't believe it...does it say anything else? Does it say what happened?"  
  
"No. I'm sorry, Yugi."  
  
Yugi ran to the phone. He had to call Joey! He punched in the numbers and listened impatiently. Finally, on the fifth ring, Joey answered.  
  
"Joey Wheeler, talk to me."  
  
"Joey, it's Yugi. I figured it out!"  
  
"Figured what out, Yug? 'Bout Kaiba?"  
  
"Yeah! Come over! Quick!"  
  
"Be right there, Yug."  
  
***  
  
Joey set the paper down and nodded. "So that's what's got him all messed up," he said. Yugi nodded. "I can see why he'd be worked up. I know I'd be...But, wait...That still don't explain the thing 'bout the locket!"  
  
Yugi looked up, surprised. "Yeah...you'd think he'd want it more than ever now. Why would he...?"  
  
Joey frowned. "Maybe we oughtta go over to Kaiba's mansion, see if there ain't nothin' we can do to help."  
  
Yugi nodded. "Yeah. Mokuba's our friend, too. We should help out."  
  
Joey walked over to the doorway. "C'mon, Yug, we'll take my car. Let's go quick. 'Fore it gets dark."  
  
Yugi checked his jacket to make sure he still had the locket, grabbed the newspaper as an afterthought, then followed his friend out to the used Hyundai parked just outside. Joey hopped into the driver's seat, and Yugi slipped into the passenger's.  
  
They drove in silence to the Kaiba mansion. 


	3. Crash and Burn

Thank you again to those who reviewed. It keeps me on this story. A few things I should mention: One, first-person writing is always from Kaiba's point of view. He is the main character, after all. Second, to Saiyan Jedi, you'll be happy to know that I have decided to put Yami into the story. However, I like the portrayal of Yami as a gambler (as he is first shown in the manga), so that's how I've based him. He'll show up around Chapter 5. Third, the poem at the end of the chapter is my own. I wrote it specifically for the story. On a final note, I'd like to ask those of you who are following this story to take a look at "Soldiers of Fate," my fantasy novel, which is a much older project than this story. I need feedback. Granted, it may not be your type of story, but if you wouldn't mind...  
  
***  
  
Yugi rang the front bell and shifted his weight nervously as he waited for an answer. A short, elderly man dressed in a suit answered the door a moment later. "Yes? Oh, it's you, Master Motou. May I help you?"  
  
"Hi, Hobson," Yugi said. He'd met the butler on the few occasions Mokuba had invited him over to play videogames. "Uh...we were thinking maybe we could talk to Kaiba?"  
  
"Master Kaiba is not in right now...Is there anything I can help you with?"  
  
"Well, we just saw in the newspaper," Yugi produced the paper and handed it to Hobson, "that Mokuba's gone missing? We were wondering if there was anything we could do to help."  
  
Hobson frowned at the article. "I wonder how this got out..." he muttered to himself. He looked up at Yugi and Joey. "Listen, boys...I shouldn't be telling you this...but you were Master Mokuba's friends, and...and I won't torture you by lying..."  
  
Yugi frowned. "What do you mean?"  
  
Hobson sighed, handing the paper back to Yugi.  
  
"Master Mokuba is dead."  
  
***  
  
Tuesday, October 12th, started out as normally as any other day.  
  
I woke up at five, took a shower, got dressed, and sat down to do paperwork. When six-thirty came around, I walked over to Mokuba's room to wake him up. I opened the door and looked in at him.  
  
I smiled.  
  
He looked so small, elfin, in his huge bed. His long, unruly black hair was spread out on the pillow. Sunlight poured in from the window onto his back; he was facing the wall. I walked over and gently shook him.  
  
"Mokuba. Wake up, little brother."  
  
Mokuba groaned and turned over, his eyes opening. He looked up at me. "Is it morning already, Seto?" he asked sleepily.  
  
"Yes. Now come on, get up. I'll make some breakfast."  
  
He smiled. "Pancakes?" he asked eagerly.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Chocolate chip pancakes?"  
  
"Hmmm...well...okay. Fine."  
  
"Yay!" he crowed as he jumped out of bed. I chuckled, left the room to let him get dressed. I walked down the hallway, down the stairs to the bottom floor, and into the kitchen, where I set about making the pancakes. Mokuba came down about seven minutes later, dressed in jeans and a t-shirt (he didn't know how lucky he was to not have a school uniform).  
  
He sat down in the front parlor and played videogames until breakfast was ready. I set down two plates of chocolate-chip pancakes, scrambled eggs and bacon onto the kitchen table. Mokuba immediately began shoveling food into his mouth, while I chewed on a strip of bacon and read the morning paper.  
  
By the time he was done, Mokuba had cleared off his own plate and stolen most of mine. I set the paper down, rinsed off both plates in the sink, and told him to get his things for school.  
  
In the car, halfway to his school, Mokuba asked me if he could walk to a friend's house after school. I feel incredibly stupid for having agreed to that now. But at the time I was thinking about the conference I had that afternoon. I told him it was fine.  
  
I went to school, went through the day, then drove to the Kaiba-Corp building, dreading the conference. Those stupid things always lasted two hours longer than they were supposed to, and most of the people there wouldn't know a good idea if one bit them in the ass.  
  
After the conference, I went home.  
  
Mokuba wasn't home yet, but I didn't worry. He probably wouldn't call for a ride until at least six. So, I sat down to watch the news. It was about five-thirty when the doorbell rang.  
  
I answered the door myself (I'd given Hobson the day off), and was surprised to find two police officers standing there. One flashed his badge and said "Seto Kaiba?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You're Mokuba Kaiba's legal guardian?"  
  
"Yes...what's this about? Has something happened?"  
  
"I'm afraid so, sir...Mokuba was struck by a passing motorist. He...died before we could get him to a hospital."  
  
My mouth dropped open, my eyes went wide as saucers. For a minute I was too shocked to breathe. When I could finally speak, I said "Who...who hit him...?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Mr. Kaiba, we don't know. He left the scene before anyone could get a good look at him, and the vehicle he was driving was newly purchased; there were no license plates."  
  
"Did he even stop?!" I demanded, my anger rising.  
  
"Yes, for a moment, long enough to say 'I can't wait around here, I have more important things to do.' Witnesses said he was wearing a business suit, but that was all they noticed."  
  
"Have you found him?"  
  
"No, Mr. Kaiba."  
  
"Why not!"  
  
"Mr. Kaiba, we're trying our best."  
  
"If you were trying your best you'd have found him already!" I snarled, grabbing the officer by the shirt. "If you want to keep your job you had damned well better find that prick, and fast! Do I make myself clear!!"  
  
"Mr. Kaiba, calm down. Like I said, we're trying our best. But it will be nearly impossible to locate him. The witnesses only know that he went north. Other than that..."  
  
I scowled. "How many people know about this?"  
  
"It happened in a remote area. Only four or so people know about the accident. The department knows, and the hospital...and the driver of the car...but no one else."  
  
"Good. I want you to keep it that way." I pulled a stack of bills from my coat and handed it to him. "I trust you will ensure the cooperation of those who know about this. I want this kept quiet."  
  
"Might I ask why, Mr. Kaiba?"  
  
My scowl deepened. "I don't want their sympathy."  
  
The officer nodded. "I understand."  
  
"Then do it. Go. Now."  
  
The officers nodded, and left.  
  
My anger evaporated.  
  
The realization hit me like a bullet train. Mokuba was gone...My sweet little Mokuba was dead...I'd never hear another cheerful cry of 'Seto!' when I walked through the door...I'd never again stay up late, keeping the nightmares away...I'd never spend another day at the arcade, listening to the bleeps and clicks of the machines...  
  
"You promised..." I whispered. "We promised...nothing would ever separate us...Why...? Why...?"  
  
I fell unconscious leaning against the front door.  
  
No one answered me.  
  
***  
  
Yugi's eyes went wide with shock. "D-Dead?! But..."  
  
"Master Kaiba wanted it kept silent. He didn't want people flocking to the mansion to offer sympathy. He didn't want people asking him about it, or crying at a public funeral. He wanted everything kept private."  
  
"Oh...Oh, my god..."  
  
Joey's eyes sank to the porch. "Whoa...he's...d-dead, huh...? Well...how'd it happen?"  
  
"Last Tuesday, Master Mokuba was walking to a friend's house after school. He was...struck by a passing driver. He was dead before the paramedics arrived."  
  
"Oh, damn..." Joey said softly. "Poor kid..."  
  
"Can you imagine how Kaiba must feel right now?" Yugi asked his friend. "Mokuba was all he had...and now he's gone..."  
  
"Master Kaiba has been in a daze since the accident. After school, he spends the rest of the day at Master Mokuba's grave...he only speaks when spoken to, and even then only rarely. When Master Mokuba died...so did Master Kaiba's will to live..."  
  
Yugi was shocked. It was bad enough when he thought Mokuba was just missing. Then, though, there had been hope. Now...there was none. Mokuba was gone forever...  
  
"Would you like to pay your respects?" Hobson asked.  
  
"Y-Yes...please..." Yugi whispered brokenly. He strained to fight back tears. This was too much...too much.  
  
Hobson nodded slowly and led them through the mansion and into a large courtyard behind it. A stone walkway led to a circular path, from which three other paths branched off to make a cross. In the center of the circle was Mokuba's memorial. It was a large, life-sized statue of a kneeling angel in a flowing robe. Her head was down, hair flowing down over her shoulders, her wings spread. About the angel's neck lay a locket identical to the one Yugi had in his pocket.  
  
A golden plaque on the base of the statue proclaimed his resting place.  
  
*  
  
Here lies Mokuba Kaiba  
  
July 7, 1995 – October 12, 2004  
  
Devoted friend, beloved brother, he will be missed.  
  
*  
  
Hobson let them be.  
  
Just in front of the statue were a white rose and a folded piece of paper. Ever-curious, even now, Yugi picked up the paper and unfolded it. He recognized Kaiba's precise, flowing handwriting.  
  
"It's a poem..." he said softly to Joey.  
  
"Huh? A poem?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
He read the poem aloud:  
  
If only tears could bring you back to me,  
  
You'd be back a thousand times by now.  
  
If just my love could bring you back to me,  
  
You might be by my side right now.  
  
Memories flood into my mind,  
  
As I hang my head to cry.  
  
You holding my hand, guiding me on,  
  
Telling me to touch the sky.  
  
*  
  
Many times I felt like giving up.  
  
Life seemed a game I couldn't win.  
  
But then I'd see your trusting face,  
  
And rise to fight again.  
  
But now that you aren't here with me,  
  
Now that I'm left behind,  
  
What reason is there for me to go on?  
  
What left is there to find?  
  
*  
  
It may be too late; I've never told you before,  
  
But I'm grateful for all that you've done for me.  
  
Without your hand to guide me on,  
  
I'd have been adrift in a sea of misery.  
  
It may be too late, my dear beacon of light,  
  
But I feel I have to say:  
  
I love you with all my heart and soul.  
  
If only that could make you stay. 


	4. Broken, Bleeding

Sorry about Mokuba...I had this entire story planned before I began, and it had to happen. The story isn't over, though. So, those of you who are following this story, keep following it to the end. Hopefully you'll find it worthwhile. Yami appears in this chapter, in case any of you were wondering. You'll notice I've made him a bit of a cynic, but sometimes a cynical view is the right view. In any case, enjoy the chapter.  
  
***  
  
Yugi wiped tears from his eyes and re-folded the paper.  
  
"Oh, man..." Joey whispered. "Just...whoa..."  
  
"Poor Kaiba..." Yugi whispered. He honestly couldn't figure out who he felt more sorry for: the little boy who left too soon, or the broken man left behind. Kaiba's blood was spilt into that verse.  
  
"What are you doing here?" a cold, mechanical voice demanded from behind them. Yugi turned and saw Kaiba standing in the back doorway, about twenty feet from them, dressed all in black; black pants, black shoes, and a long- sleeved, black shirt. His hair was disheveled still, and his eyes were red and bloodshot.  
  
"Just wanted to say goodbye to the kid," Joey said softly. "We just found out what happened."  
  
"How did you find out?"  
  
"There was an ad in the paper saying Mokuba was missing, so we came by to see if we could help," Yugi said. "Hobson told us the truth."  
  
Kaiba grunted. "Someone must have noticed he was gone and filed a missing person's report. The paper couldn't very well send that away..." he sighed. "Fine."  
  
Yugi sighed, looking into his classmate's eyes. They were mirrors again. Apparently their – his and Joey's – being on his property made him angry, which brought him out of his stupor, and returned him to "normal."  
  
"Kaiba, I don't understand why you wanted to keep this quiet. I mean...don't you think...I don't know...maybe it would have been better? I mean...Mokuba had friends, and I'm sure they're wondering about him, right? Don't you think you owe it to them to let them know—"  
  
"I don't owe them shit," Kaiba snapped. "Nobody knew my brother, not even you two. Oh, you think you did, sure, but you don't. I knew what would happen if I had a public funeral. Thousands of idiots would flock to the graveyard, crying and falling all over themselves to tell me how sorry they were. It's all bullshit. Nobody cared before he died, and nobody cares now. I don't need their fake sympathy. I don't need their lies."  
  
"Kaiba...we care."  
  
"Then pay your respects and leave."  
  
Kaiba turned on his heel and began walking back inside the mansion.  
  
"Kaiba! Kaiba!!"  
  
He didn't respond.  
  
"Seto, for God's sake, listen to me!"  
  
He stopped. His back went rigid. Shaking, he turned his head slightly. Silently, he stalked down the pathway and gripped Yugi by his shirt, pulling him forward so that their faces were inches apart. "Don't call me that..." he hissed, his voice filled with barely contained fury.  
  
"What, Seto? That's your name—"  
  
"Don't call me that! Don't you fucking dare call me that!! Only Mokuba calls me by my first name, no one else! No one!!" he screamed in Yugi's face.  
  
'Don't you mean only Mokuba called you that?' Yugi thought, but he was smart enough and compassionate enough not to say it aloud. Reminding Kaiba of his brother's death would only rub salt into an open wound, and Kaiba looked ready to kill. And considering the fact that he had an iron grip on Yugi, that wasn't good.  
  
"This isn't going to help you, Kaiba," Yugi said, his voice shaky. He cleared his throat. "All this anger isn't going to help."  
  
Kaiba scowled. "Nothing can help me, now, Motou," he said coldly. "I have nothing left."  
  
He pushed Yugi to the side and whirled around, walking back to the mansion.  
  
"Yo, Kaiba!" Joey called.  
  
Kaiba stopped, turned his head. "What...is it...Wheeler?" he demanded through clenched teeth.  
  
"Listen...Kaiba...I know we ain't seen eye-to-eye on a lot of things, and I know ya don't like me, but...I'm an older brother, too. I got a little sister. I ain't tryin' to say I know how ya feel, 'cuz I don't, but...but I feel for ya, man."  
  
Kaiba's cold gaze held Joey for a moment, and it seemed as though he was going to say something. Then, he sighed heavily, turned back to the mansion. "Just hurry up and get off of my property," he said, all anger gone from his voice.  
  
Once Kaiba was gone, Joey helped Yugi to his feet.  
  
The two friends looked at each other, neither saying a thing.  
  
Yugi turned when Hobson walked out to them. He held something in his hand. When he pressed it into Yugi's hand, he realized that they were Magic & Wizards cards, three of them.  
  
He examined the cards.  
  
Each had the words BLUE-EYES WHITE DRAGON on the top of the card, stamped in gold lettering. Three identical pictures of a silver-blue dragon lay just below the writing.  
  
If they were any other cards, Yugi wouldn't have thought much of this.  
  
But there were only three Blue-Eyes White Dragon cards in existence, and Kaiba had owned all three of them. They were worth – together – millions of dollars. And now all three were in his hand.  
  
"W-What...?" Yugi began, looking at the butler with confusion in his eyes.  
  
"I found these in the waste bin in Master Kaiba's study," Hobson said. "I know you are interested in this game, and so I thought you would appreciate them."  
  
"I...I can't...accept these, Hobson. They...they're worth..."  
  
"I know. That is why I would like you to have them. You will appreciate them much more than the garbage collector. Take them, Master Motou. Please."  
  
Yugi sighed, put the cards into his pocket. "Fine...I'll take them...for now."  
  
"I'm terribly sorry you had to learn the truth in this fashion," Hobson said. "And I'm sorry that Master Kaiba was less than sympathetic. But you must understand...I've known Master Kaiba since he was a child. He was orphaned at ten, and was adopted by Gozaburo Kaiba a year later.  
  
"Master Kaiba was not allowed to have friends; he was pushed to his limits when it came to school. Gozaburo wanted nothing but the best from his adopted son. Master Mokuba was the only solace he had, then and when he became the CEO of Kaiba-Corp. You must understand that Master Kaiba is completely devastated. He may not show it, but...that must be blamed on Gozaburo. He didn't tolerate weakness of any kind."  
  
Yugi nodded slowly. "I...I understand."  
  
Joey was surprised. "I didn't know he was an orphan...oh, man...Poor guy...that had to be hell..."  
  
Hobson nodded. "If you wouldn't mind, Master Kaiba is still extremely upset. I think your being here agitates him further."  
  
"I-It's getting late, anyway. We'll go."  
  
"Thank you, Master Motou."  
  
Hobson led them out to the front of the mansion. Joey and Yugi got into the Hyundai and drove off. Neither said a word. Joey dropped Yugi off at the shop.  
  
***  
  
Yugi opened the front door, walked up the stairs into the residential part of the building, where Solomon sat in a rocking chair in front of the fireplace. The elderly man turned to his grandson.  
  
"So? What happened, Yugi?"  
  
"Mokuba....h-he died."  
  
"What?" Solomon leaned forward, surprised. "Dead! But, what about...?"  
  
"Kaiba wanted it covered up, he wanted it quiet. 'Cuz he didn't want false sympathy. But I guess someone noticed Mokuba hadn't been around for a week, and filed a missing person report. The newspaper wouldn't refuse that."  
  
"Oh...I'm so sorry, Yugi..."  
  
"So am I...I mean, he was so young...he was only nine, for God's sake! And he was such a good kid...I mean, you know how the guys are about Kaiba. They all hate him. Calling him a jerk and stuff like that all the time. And almost everyone is like that.  
  
"But Mokuba always defended his brother. He always stood up for him. And now he's gone...I don't know who's worse off, really...I mean, it's horrible that Mokuba is gone...but he's in a better place now.  
  
"But Kaiba...he depended on Mokuba. I can see it. Kaiba always depended on Mokuba's love and trust to go on...and now Kaiba's alone."  
  
Solomon sighed, leaned back in his chair. "The poor boy..."  
  
Yugi wasn't sure who his grandfather was talking about.  
  
"I'm...gonna go to bed..."  
  
Solomon nodded. Yugi went into his bedroom, shut the door, and sat down at his desk. He glanced at the various objects that littered the surface. His eyes locked on his prized possession: the Millennium Puzzle.  
  
The puzzle was a golden pyramid made up of at least two hundred pieces (Yugi had never counted them). Solomon had given the puzzle to his grandson of his fifteenth birthday with the challenge of putting it together.  
  
When Yugi finally had put it together, he'd discovered that the puzzle had a hidden secret: there was a spirit inside. The puzzle had originated in ancient Egypt, and the spirit of a master gambler of that time resided inside it.  
  
At first, Yugi had thought he was going insane, when he began hearing the gambler's voice in his head. Eventually, however, he had come to accept it, and now he didn't mind when the spirit decided to show up.  
  
Yugi turned toward his bed and saw the translucent form of the gambler – whose name was Yami – appear.  
  
Yami looked almost exactly like Yugi. He had the same wild hairstyle – black spikes with violet tips, and blond bangs – the same build, the same eyes. Yami could have passed for Yugi's twin.  
  
There were major differences between them, however: Yami had a much deeper voice than Yugi did, he was much more confident than Yugi, and he was – at times – completely insane.  
  
The gambler crossed one leg over his other and clasped his hands atop his knee. "So, Yugi," he said in his low baritone, "want to play a game?"  
  
Yami was always asking Yugi if he wanted to play a game. Yami was a gaming fool. He would play any game against anybody. Mostly, however, he enjoyed card games – normal games like Poker and Spades, and other games like Magic & Wizards.  
  
"Not now, Yami...I'm not in the mood."  
  
Yami raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong, Yugi?"  
  
"You know how Kaiba's been acting weird lately? I've said something about that."  
  
"Yes..." Yami said with a frown on his face. He didn't really like Kaiba.  
  
"I found out why."  
  
"So...what?"  
  
"It's Mokuba...he...he died."  
  
Yami's eyes widened. "The boy had only seen nine summers! Are you certain, Yugi?"  
  
"Hobson told me...Joey and I went to his grave today...He died a week ago."  
  
Yami lowered his leg, sitting silent in contemplation. "So...Kaiba is like his co...com...." he grimaced, gestured angrily at Yugi. "You know."  
  
"Computer," Yugi said.  
  
"Yes...like his com...computers...how they will shut down when they have no purpose...so too has Kaiba shut down, now that he has no purpose..."  
  
Yugi nodded. "It's not fair..."  
  
Yami agreed. "Fate is cruel at times, Yugi...Fairness holds no sway with fate." The spirit clenched his fist. "My father once said to me that – to the gods – we were insects in a glass box. And he said that their highest form of entertainment came from taking that which we cannot live without, and whisking it away in the blink of an eye."  
  
Yugi frowned, shook his head. "Yeah, well...I was taught that God loved us all, and that if we would only trust in Him, we would find salvation."  
  
Yami snorted. "If the gods loved us, they would have made us as animals, with no knowledge of our mortality."  
  
Yugi sighed, stood up and put the locket and cards onto his desk. He changed into his pajamas – he still blushed whenever he did this when Yami was there – and lay down on his bed. Yami stood, began to pace about the room.  
  
Yugi watched the spirit for a while. "We have to help him."  
  
Yami glanced at him and frowned. "A man cannot survive without his heart, Yugi. Young Mokuba held Kaiba's heart in his hands...and he took it with him into the afterlife. It is only a matter of time before Kaiba follows him."  
  
Yugi closed his eyes, sighing again. Sometimes he wished Yami weren't so direct, so blunt. But he had a point...  
  
As much as Yugi hated to admit it, Yami was probably right.  
  
It was only a matter of time... 


	5. Reminiscence, Revelation, Redemption

Another chapter...maybe I'm updating too fast? Nah...Anyway, this is where the story takes another twist. Also, I realize I've taken certain liberties with Kaiba's past. I think it works better this way. So, enjoy the chapter, give a review, and keep a look out.  
  
***  
  
Seto Kaiba sat alone in the recreation room on the bottom floor of his mansion, seated in front of the plasma TV he had purchased four months ago. He had been walking aimlessly through the mansion when he'd come across an old home movie in a cardboard box in his closet.  
  
He sat stone-still watching himself at his seventh birthday. He smiled wistfully. That had been the happiest time of his life.  
  
Seated at his dining room table, Seto cut a large piece of birthday cake – the first half of his name – and put it onto his plate. Then, he took another, put it onto another plate, and set it down on a chair next to him.  
  
"What are you doing, Seto?" his mother – bless her soul – asked.  
  
"Yes," his father chuckled, "I doubt the chair wants it."  
  
Seto looked at his mother, then at his father – who was holding the camera. "It's for my baby brother, of course," he said, as if the answer should have been obvious.  
  
Mother rubbed her swelled belly and smiled. "Seto, the baby will come when he's ready. You'll have to be patient."  
  
"But you said I'd get to hold him!" Seto said.  
  
"I know, honey, I know. Hey, I'll tell you what." She smiled. "When the baby does come, you can name him. How about that?"  
  
Seto's eyes went wide with surprised delight. A wide grin split his face. "Really?" he asked eagerly.  
  
"Really."  
  
The movie cut to Seto opening his various gifts, then to static. A few seconds later, it cut to a hospital room. Mother was holding a newborn baby in her arms, smiling up at Father, who was holding the camera again.  
  
"Well," Father said, turning the camera to Seto, who was grinning from ear to ear, "you remember our deal, right?"  
  
"Uh-huh!" Seto said, bouncing over to Mother.  
  
"Well?" Mother asked. "What'll it be, Seto?"  
  
Seto looked down at his brother for a moment, deep in thought. Then, he brightened, and he looked up at Mother with a confident smile on his face. "His name is Mokuba."  
  
Mother looked at Father. "What do you think, dear?"  
  
Father chuckled. "That proves it beyond a shadow of a doubt. Our Seto's a genius."  
  
Mother smiled down at the baby. "What do you think, Mokuba? Do you like your name?"  
  
Mokuba giggled.  
  
Kaiba used the remote to shut off the movie. He couldn't take it anymore. He stumbled out of his chair, tears blurring his vision, and ran out of the room, up the stairs, and into his study.  
  
When he finally had control of himself, Kaiba began thinking about what had happened earlier that day. Yugi and Joey had been saddened by the news of Mokuba's death, that had been clear, but it didn't seem they were sorry for Mokuba so much as for him.  
  
He could have been mad at that, but he was certain that Mokuba wouldn't have wanted his friends grieving for him; that was just the kind of person he was. Kaiba, however, though he had professed to not wanting sympathy, found himself comforted by the fact that Yugi and Joey were worried about him.  
  
He remembered what Joey had said: 'I feel for ya, man.'  
  
No one – not since his parents had died when he was ten – had ever told him anything like that. No one ever said 'Hey, it's alright to cry. I understand what you're going through.' Everyone had always left Kaiba to care for himself.  
  
And here was a person who hated him, someone Kaiba ridiculed on a regular basis, someone who picked fights with him and someone who he picked fights with, telling him that. Why? Because he was in pain.  
  
He still felt the pain; it was a constant, aching emptiness that would never leave. Bur knowing that someone actually cared that he felt this pain made it easier to bear.  
  
He also remembered Joey saying that he was an older brother, too. That led to thoughts of the Magic & Wizards tournament Joey had entered to raise money for his sister. He remembered that, though Joey had gotten second place in that tournament, and would have been awarded two-hundred-and-fifty thousand dollars, complications with Pegasus had left him with nothing.  
  
Kaiba considered giving Joey the money. Why, he had no conscious idea.  
  
But then he decided on something else.  
  
He picked up the phone sitting by his computer and punched in a number.  
  
***  
  
A week had gone by since Joey and Yugi had visited Mokuba's grave. Kaiba didn't go to school that week, and Joey could understand why. One, Mokuba was dead, and Joey knew that if he'd found out Serenity had been hit by a car, he sure as hell wouldn't go to school. And two, since the newspaper report, people knew Mokuba was "missing," and they also knew he was Kaiba's brother, and would probably ask questions.  
  
A year ago, Joey might have felt that Kaiba deserved this; he really didn't like Kaiba all that much. But since meeting Yugi, Joey had grown to be more understanding, more compassionate.  
  
On Saturday, October 30th, Joey was woken up at 11:30 in the morning by his phone ringing. He jumped out of bed, snatched up the phone. "Yo," he said, "Joey Wheeler."  
  
"Joey?"  
  
Joey nearly dropped the phone. "S-Serenity? That you, sis?"  
  
"Yep. How's it going, big brother?"  
  
"Uh...eh. Okay, I guess. How 'bout you? I ain't heard from ya in a while, how's things going?"  
  
"Great! My operation was done, and yesterday the doctors let me leave the hospital. I can see, Joey, I can see!"  
  
Joey had to force himself to speak. "Y-Y-You're serious? Really?"  
  
"Really!"  
  
"T-That's great, sis! Holy shit, that's the best news I heard in forever!"  
  
"Yeah...hey, Joey? It's cold out here, and I don't have a key. Would you mind unlocking the door?"  
  
"Huh? Whatcha talkin' 'bout, Serenity?"  
  
"Look out on the porch, Joey."  
  
Joey dropped the phone, ran out to the living room and threw open the door. There was Serenity, standing on the porch with a cell phone in her hand. She was dressed in denim pants, white sneakers, and a white t-shirt. Her firey red hair fell straight down her back. Her emerald eyes sparkled with clarity and awareness.  
  
Joey nearly fell down.  
  
"Hi, Joey," Serenity said with a smile as she put her phone in her pocket.  
  
"H-H-Hi, Serenity...Uh...c-come in," Joey stammered, holding the door open for her. Serenity walked inside. "Um...ya kind of caught me at a bad time," he said, looking down at himself. He was dressed in boxers and a tank top. "Let me go get dressed."  
  
Serenity smiled.  
  
Joey ran into his bedroom, threw on a pair of jeans and a clean shirt, then ran back into the living room. Serenity was looking through his deck of Magic & Wizards cards. She looked up at him. "This is that game you keep telling me about?"  
  
"Uh...yeah. Yeah."  
  
"It looks confusing. All these effects and spells and traps and all."  
  
"Nah...It's not too bad if ya got someone to explain it to ya. We'll hafta ask Yugi." Joey sat down next to his sister on the couch. "Uh...so, how'd ya get the operation, sis? It had to've cost, like...what? At least thousands of dollars, right?"  
  
"Yeah...and that's the weirdest part." Serenity set the deck of cards down and looked at him. "Somebody just called the hospital and paid for it."  
  
"Huh? Really? Did the doc say who it was?"  
  
"Um...it was K...something. Kay? No, that's not it. Kai...? No."  
  
"K-K-Kaiba?!" Joey nearly fell off the couch.  
  
"Yeah, that's it!"  
  
He did fall off the couch.  
  
Serenity looked at him strangely before helping him to his feet. "What? Do you know this Kaiba guy?"  
  
Joey nodded as he paced around the living room. "Yeah...name's Seto Kaiba, goes to my school. CEO of Kaiba-Corp, huge computer company started down in Japan. He...ain't too generous wit' his money. Uh...c'mon, Serenity, the guys gotta hear 'bout this."  
  
Serenity looked confused, but followed her brother outside and into his car. As Joey drove toward the game shop, he said "How'd you get here to Domino, anyways?"  
  
"I took a train."  
  
"Train, huh? Uh...how's Ma? You guys still livin' in Sacramento?"  
  
"Yeah...well, Mom is. I'm gonna live here for a while. Um...where's Dad?"  
  
"Pops got into a bar fight and died earlier this year." Joey didn't sound sad about it, and Serenity didn't seem sad, either. Their father wasn't exactly upstanding. "Since I was eighteen when it happened, the house went to me. Yugi's always sayin' I'm lucky to have my own house."  
  
"Yugi Motou? That friend of yours?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"How old is he, anyway?"  
  
"Sixteen. He's a sophomore."  
  
"Oh, same as me."  
  
"Yeah. So, yer gonna be livin' here, huh? Cool. Be nice havin' ya around again. I missed ya, sis. I'll hafta set up a room for ya – uh, you are gonna be livin' wit' me, right?"  
  
"I'd hoped to."  
  
"Right. Well, I'll hafta run by the store 'n get some stuff for ya."  
  
He pulled up in front of the shop and got out of the car. Serenity followed him inside, where Solomon was sweeping (How many times that guy sweep the damn floor? Joey wondered).  
  
"Ah, hello, Joseph. Who's this?"  
  
"My sister, Serenity. She's gonna be livin' in Domino. Hey, is Yug around?"  
  
"Hold on, I'll go get him."  
  
Joey nodded, went over to the counter and looked around at the various displays. He took his wallet out of his back pocket and opened it. He had a dollar. "Damn..." he muttered. "Eh, oh well. I get paid on Monday...Hey, Serenity, how much did that operation cost, anyways?"  
  
"Uh...the doctor said, about...ten thousand dollars. I'm not sure why, I mean it only took a few hours to do."  
  
"Ten thousand bucks...Kaiba just shells out ten thousand bucks...that's just weird."  
  
Joey turned when Yugi walked into the room. "Yeah, Joey? What's up?"  
  
"Look who showed up, Yug."  
  
Joey waved Serenity over.  
  
Yugi smiled at her. "Hello. You must be Serenity."  
  
"Yes. And you're Yugi Motou?"  
  
"Yeah." He shook her hand. "It's nice to finally meet you."  
  
"You, too."  
  
Yugi looked back at Joey. "So, finally got the money together, huh?"  
  
"Uh-uh. That's why I had to talk to ya, Yug. Serenity tells me Kaiba called in and paid for it. Ten thousand, bam! Just like that."  
  
"Kaiba? Why would he...Oh." He suddenly understood. "I guess that makes sense, what with...well..."  
  
Joey nodded. "I think maybe he relates to me, ya know? Maybe what I told him that day got through to him or somethin'."  
  
Yugi nodded. "Yeah...it's possible."  
  
"Excuse me," Serenity cut in, "but did I miss something? Did something happen to this Kaiba guy? And what do I have to do with this?"  
  
Yugi turned to her, his face solemn. "Kaiba's an orphan. His only real family since he was...ten? Was that right, Joey, ten? Yeah. Since he was ten, his only family has been his brother, Mokuba. And...little over two weeks ago, Mokuba was...I shouldn't be telling you this, but he was hit by a car."  
  
"Oh..." Serenity said softly, looking down at her feet. "H-How bad is he?"  
  
"Well...Mokuba's dead."  
  
"Yeah, and it's breakin' him...Kaiba, that is," Joey put in. "He's been a zombie ever since it happened. He...he's takin' it real hard."  
  
Serenity frowned. "Well...I think...I think I should thank him. Whatever the reason, he did pay for my operation."  
  
Joey nodded. "Alright, sis. His mansion ain't too hard to find. Just take a left at 34th and head straight. Gettin' in to see him might be tough, though."  
  
"Mansion..." Serenity repeated. "Wow...can I borrow your car?"  
  
"Sure, just don't get pulled over. Oh! And if ya do see him, don't call him Seto. He'll go wild on ya."  
  
Serenity smiled. "I won't. On both things."  
  
She left the shop, got into the car. As Joey watched her drive off, he wondered if Kaiba would see her. He wondered if Serenity could help him out of his depression. She had a way about her that just might do it.  
  
"Good luck, Serenity."  
  
Then a sudden thought hit him. When had Serenity learned to drive? 


	6. Out of the Night, Into the Light

Hello, me again. Is it just me, or is this story coming to me too fast? Probably is just me, but...eh. Whatever. I'm shocked to find so many people are reviewing this...38 reviews...Wow. Thank you all, and I hope you keep reading to the finish. It'll be worth it...I hope.  
  
***  
  
Kaiba was sitting in the front parlor, staring up at the ceiling. Tears filled his eyes. Two weeks before he would have wiped them away, but now it made no difference whatsoever.  
  
"Mokuba..." he whispered brokenly. "Why can't you just come home?"  
  
He nearly jumped out of his skin when the doorbell rang.  
  
"Goddamned doorbell," he hissed, getting up. He grabbed hold of the doorknob, ready to tell whatever business partner was at the door to get off of his property before he shot them.  
  
But it wasn't a business partner. A young teenage girl – about sixteen – stood waiting. She had long red hair and bright emerald green eyes. She was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. Something about her reminded Kaiba of Joey.  
  
In a voice that was as lifeless as stone, Kaiba said "You would be Serenity Wheeler."  
  
She smiled, nodded. "Yes, sir. Are you Seto Kaiba?"  
  
"I am."  
  
"Um...may I come in, Mr. Kaiba?"  
  
Either she was very polite, or Joey had warned her against calling him by his first name. But regardless of which reason it was, he was grateful for it. He shrugged his shoulders, moved aside to allow her in.  
  
Serenity stared in shock at the sheer size of Kaiba's front parlor. She followed him back to the couch where he had been sitting. He collapsed back down, and Serenity sat down next to him, albeit a polite distance away.  
  
"Uh...the reason I came here was because I wanted to thank you. For paying for my operation, I mean," Serenity said with a nervous smile.  
  
Kaiba shrugged. "It's not a problem, I assure you."  
  
"Oh, I'm sure it wasn't a problem, but...you still did it."  
  
Kaiba shrugged again. He glanced at her without turning his head. "You'll...forgive me if I'm not an overly polite host..."  
  
Serenity shook her head. "J-Joey told me...I'm so sorry..."  
  
Kaiba had dreaded hearing those words, but there was sincerity in Serenity's voice, and that sincerity surprised him. The fog in his mind parted just the smallest bit. "It...it's not your concern..." he said haltingly.  
  
Serenity gave him a confused frown. "Uh...n-no, I suppose not, but...well...I mean, it happened a while ago, right? I mean...two weeks? Have you tried to go back to your old life at all?"  
  
Kaiba shook his head. "If I do, I'll just end up going into Mokuba's room to wake him up in the morning...and I'll crack completely."  
  
"Mr. Kaiba...if you ever want to get over this, you'll have to face it."  
  
"I don't want to get over it. The pain is all I have left in me."  
  
"You can't think that by letting go, you'll lose him. Embrace his memory for the joy it brings you, not the pain."  
  
Kaiba raised an eyebrow. The fog retreated a bit more. "I...It hurts me, and I want to keep it that way," he said defensively.  
  
Serenity sighed. "Listen...try to think of it this way: You and your brother were close, weren't you?"  
  
Kaiba nodded slowly.  
  
"Well...what if you had died, instead of him? Would you want your brother to be grieving like this? Or would you want him to be happy?"  
  
"That's a rather redundant question," Kaiba said, a bit sharply.  
  
"Exactly. And wherever Mokuba is, I'm sure he wants you to be happy, too. You can't treat this like it's your fault."  
  
"But it is my fault," Kaiba said, frowning. "I promised I would protect him, that I would be there for him, no matter what. But, I let him go somewhere by himself, and look what happened: he was killed."  
  
Tears filled his eyes again.  
  
"And where...where was I? At a conference. A stupid, stupid conference! Mokuba was the world to me...the only person I cared about...the only person I loved...and I failed him...I-I failed him..."  
  
He began to cry.  
  
Serenity watched helplessly as silent sobs wracked his body. Not knowing what else to do, she put an arm around him and held him. "Mr. Kaiba...you seem like a really nice person...I can't see why you would do this to yourself."  
  
The tears suddenly stopped. Kaiba looked up into Serenity's eyes. "W-What? You think...you think I am a nice person?" he whispered incredulously. He'd never heard those words from anyone before!  
  
Now he understood why Joey loved her so much. Serenity Wheeler truly wanted to help him; she wasn't doing this for any other reason besides wanting to help him. As he looked deep into her soft eyes, he felt at peace for the first time since Mokuba's death.  
  
Her name fits her well, he thought.  
  
Suddenly realizing his position, Kaiba pushed himself up. He stood, running his hands through his hair. "Serenity..." he said softly, turning to her. "I...If you wouldn't mind...I'd like to be alone..."  
  
"Oh!" Serenity stood. "Oh, of course!" She hurriedly made her way to the door, turned back and looked at him. "You'll...think about what I said?"  
  
"I will...thank you, Serenity."  
  
She smiled, waved goodbye as she made her way down the path toward her car. Kaiba found himself lifting a hand in return. When she had driven off out of sight, he closed the door and turned, leaning against it.  
  
He did think about what she had said, and as much as he wanted to deny it, she made sense. He had to face it, no matter how much it hurt him. He couldn't keep blaming himself for this...she was right. It wasn't his fault. It was some...insensitive prick who didn't even have the decency to stay at the scene!  
  
Despite this one outburst of anger, Kaiba realized that he was in a much better mood. Serenity had helped him; how much she had helped him, she would probably never know.  
  
Taking a deep breath, he began to walk up the stairs.  
  
***  
  
Joey turned when his sister walked back into the game shop. Tristan, Tèa, and Ryou were all there as well. He grinned at Serenity. "Hey, sis. I'd like ya to meet Tristan Taylor, Tèa Gardner, and Ryou Bakura."  
  
"What's up?" Tristan grinned, raised a hand.  
  
"Nice to meet you," Tèa said politely.  
  
"A pleasure," Ryou nodded his head.  
  
Serenity sat down at the table in the middle of the room and smiled at each in turn. "It's nice to meet you all."  
  
"So," Yugi asked from the counter, "did you find Kaiba's mansion?"  
  
"Yes, I did."  
  
"And did he let ya in?" Joey looked as though he expected her to say no.  
  
"Yes," she said, "of course he did."  
  
"He did?" all five asked at once.  
  
"Yes, he did," Serenity said, frowning. "Is that so strange?"  
  
"Yes," Joey said. "It is."  
  
"I have no idea what you're talking about. He seemed nice. Depressed, but nice."  
  
"Nice?" Tristan repeated. "Aw, what next? First he's a zombie, then he's screaming, then he locks himself up in his house for a damn week, now he's nice?"  
  
"Yes, nice," Serenity said, a bit annoyed. "Is that a problem?"  
  
"Yeah!" Joey answered, crossing his arms. "Kaiba ain't nice! He's a lot of things: Smart, rich, famous, but he ain't nice. You don't know him like we do, sis. Hell, we don't know him. I guess only Mokuba really knew him. But from what we seen of the guy past couple years, he's a creep."  
  
"Joey," Yugi said, "he was orphaned. How nice do you think you would be if you had to go to school, raise a brother, and run a multi-billion dollar company all at the same time?"  
  
"Didn't say he didn't have a reason to be a creep, Yug, just said he was. Maybe he ain't, now. Maybe it took Mokuba dying to knock some sense into him, unfair as that is. But I'll tell ya this: I won't believe it 'til I see it."  
  
"Well," Serenity said softly, "he was nice to me."  
  
"I think I get it," Tèa said. "He's nice to Serenity for the same reason he paid for the operation: Mokuba."  
  
Everyone agreed that this was most likely the case.  
  
Serenity wasn't so sure. Maybe, but...she wondered about him. She wondered what he was doing. She wondered if what she'd said really had helped him. She wondered...well, she just wondered.  
  
***  
  
For a nine-year-old, Mokuba had kept his room extremely neat. Kaiba noticed this first off when he stepped across the threshold. His action figures sat on a shelf above his bed, all in an orderly line. His bookshelves were clean and neat. His desk, holding his computer, was clean. The stand that held his TV and videogame systems was clean. Everything was clean.  
  
That was why he noticed the piece of binder paper on the desk; it was the only thing out of place. Kaiba picked up the paper and realized that it was a school assignment. It was dated October 11th.  
  
"If I could have one wish," Kaiba read the title of the assignment aloud, and wondered what his brother could have possibly wanted.  
  
Any boy would kill to have what he did, he thought. I gave him everything!  
  
But as he read, he realized that he hadn't.  
  
-  
  
If I could have one wish, I would wish that my brother Seto would stop working so hard. I hardly ever see him anymore. He comes home late at night and is all tired and grumpy and doesn't want to talk or anything.  
  
I miss my brother. When he isn't working, he's eating or sleeping. He doesn't have any time to spend with me because he has so much work. I understand, but I wish he'd spend more time at home. I wish he'd relax. I wish he'd have some fun.  
  
I know why he works so hard. He does it so I can have anything I want. He does it because he thinks that's what makes me happy. But what would really make me happy, is if he'd spend some more time with me. I love my big brother, and I want him to be happy. I guess that's my real wish: for Seto to be happy.  
  
-  
  
Tears fell onto the single piece of paper as Kaiba finished. He closed his eyes, shoulders shaking with silent sobs. This was what his little brother had thought of him...that was his last wish. For his big brother to be happy.  
  
"How could I have been so blind?" he demanded of himself.  
  
He had thought Mokuba was happy with his toys and games, but he had been horribly wrong. He always looked down on his business partners who neglected their families in order to work, without realizing that he had been doing the same thing!  
  
Serenity had been right, Kaiba realized. Mokuba wanted him to be happy. He opened his eyes and looked out the window by the desk, his tears drying as he realized what he would do.  
  
If that was what Mokuba wanted...then he'd try.  
  
"I'll try, little brother...I'll try to be happy."  
  
He knew where to go. 


	7. Slow Ascension

Whoa...48 reviews...I don't know what to say. Well, actually, I do. Here's another chapter! Sorry it took me a while, my internet hasn't been working lately. To those of you hoping this wouldn't turn into a romance, sorry, but I don't think the romance part of the story is very prominent. It's a small factor that I felt had to take place (you'll notice the genre for this story is still angst, and that's how it will stay). In any case, I hope you still like the story, regardless of this. Keep reading, and keep reviewing.  
  
***  
  
"So, how come you can't attack with that monster?" Serenity asked, looking at the card Yugi had put down.  
  
"That's one of the rules. If you use Polymerization to fuse two monsters together and summon a fusion monster, you have to wait a turn before you can attack with it."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"Damn..." Joey muttered. "2600 attack...when'd you get a Skull Knight, anyways?"  
  
Yugi and Joey had been playing a Magic & Wizards match for the past half hour, teaching Serenity the rules as they went along. Serenity learned quickly, and Yugi was sure that she'd make a great player, with some practice.  
  
Joey frowned. It all depended on this last move...if he couldn't find a way to beat Yugi in this turn, he'd lose. He studied the cards in his hand intently.  
  
After about two or three minutes of careful contemplation, Joey was about to set a card down when a deep voice said "Did you remember to draw, Wheeler?"  
  
With a jolt, Joey realized he hadn't. Quickly, he drew a card from the top of his deck. He threw it down with a laugh. "I'll use Change of Heart on your Skull Knight!"  
  
"What's that do?" Serenity asked.  
  
"It lets Joey take control of my monster for one turn."  
  
Joey took Yugi's card and put it onto his own side of the playing field.  
  
"Next, I'll sacrifice your Skull Knight to summon Fiend Megacyber!"  
  
He replaced Yugi's card with one from his hand.  
  
Yugi sighed. He drew a card, shook his head, and waved his hand. "I can't do anything. You win, Joey."  
  
Joey stared at his friend in shock for a moment, then threw up his fists in triumph "Alright! I beat Yugi!"  
  
"Good work," Yugi said with a smile.  
  
Joey grinned, then realized something. With another jolt, he whirled around.  
  
Seto Kaiba stood behind him, arms crossed, a slightly amused smile on his face. "Who would have thought...Yugi Motou lost in a Magic & Wizards match..." he murmured softly.  
  
"K-Kaiba! When'd you get here?"  
  
"In time to save you from losing."  
  
Serenity smiled. "Hello."  
  
Kaiba inclined his head. "Hello, Serenity."  
  
Yugi smiled at his classmate. "How are you doing, Kaiba?" he asked gently.  
  
"Better...I think," Kaiba said. "It feels like he's at a friend's house, and any minute he'll call me for a ride home...The thought that that call will never come is what still gets to me."  
  
The friends noticed that he was, indeed, better. His eyes were clear, but not mirrors. He looked at peace with himself. Yugi felt vast relief.  
  
"Ya know," Joey said, "I think we need to do somethin'. Serenity just got here. I think we should celebrate."  
  
All eyes turned to the blond. Tristan asked "What do we do, then, Joe?"  
  
"I say...we take a trip to the beach. It's only..." he glanced at his watch, "Three-thirty on a Saturday. Whaddaya say?"  
  
"I like that idea!" Serenity said. She loved the ocean.  
  
"Sounds good to me," Yugi said. Tristan, Tèa, and Ryou agreed.  
  
"Wanna come wit', Kaiba?" Joey asked  
  
Kaiba surprised them all – except Serenity – by saying "I'll have Charles drive us."  
  
He took out his cell phone, turned it on, punched in a number. After a few words, he closed the phone and put it into his pocket. "Limo will be here in a few minutes."  
  
"A limo! How exciting!" Serenity said.  
  
Joey chuckled, ruffled his sister's hair. "You act like a five-year-old sometimes, sis," he said.  
  
Kaiba smiled at the two of them, reached up to his neck as if to grab something. He looked surprised to find nothing there, then turned to Yugi. "Yugi...do you still...?"  
  
Yugi smiled, reached into his pocket, and handed the rectangular locket to Kaiba. "I've kept it for you. I knew you'd want it back at some point."  
  
Kaiba looked at the chain. Seeing it was broken, he simply placed the locket into his breast pocket. "Thank you, Yugi."  
  
"No problem."  
  
***  
  
Domino Beach was an extremely popular spot, but since it was the end of October there weren't many people there. Kaiba sat down on the sand and looked out at the sparkling water.  
  
Tristan and Joey set up a net they'd brought with them, and they began playing volleyball. Tristan, Yugi, and Tèa were on one team, while Joey, Serenity and Ryou – who they'd picked up on the way to the beach – were on the other.  
  
Kaiba eventually tired of watching the water and turned to the game. Joey was dominating. Tristan's team had no chance against him. Yugi was a decent player, but since he was only five feet tall, he wasn't much of an asset. Tèa and Tristan were good, but Joey was still the best player in the game.  
  
Joey spiked the ball, and it bounced out of the court – which had been drawn out with a stick – and rolled over to Kaiba. He picked up the ball, about to throw it back to them.  
  
"C'mon, Kaiba!" Tristan called. "Joey's killin' us! We need ya!"  
  
"Hey!" Joey called. "Four 'gainst three ain't fair!"  
  
"What's the matter?" Yugi asked. "Scared you'll lose?"  
  
"What?! No way! Bring it on!"  
  
Kaiba rolled the ball in his hands, considering.  
  
'I wish he'd have some fun...'  
  
Mokuba's letter jumped into his mind with a jolt. Kaiba sighed, looked once more at the ball, then up at Joey, who had his arms crossed, a challenging smirk on his face.  
  
Kaiba mirrored the smirk. "You're going down, Wheeler."  
  
***  
  
As it turned out, Kaiba won the game for Tristan's team, which surprised them all. None of them had expected the teen businessman to be athletic. But what surprised them most of all was the fact that he had played in the first place. They could all see that he was in a better mood, but they hadn't expected him to actually play a game.  
  
At about six o' clock, they left the beach. Joey suggested giving Serenity a tour, and Kaiba agreed. As Yugi and the others pointed out the various "hot spots" of Domino City, Kaiba leaned back and let his mind drift.  
  
He felt as if the weight he had been holding on his shoulders since Mokuba's death were slowly being lifted. The pain was still there, but he found that it was only a slight, dull ache, as opposed to the gaping wound that it had been before.  
  
He found it strange that Serenity, a girl he'd never met before and certainly hadn't planned on meeting at all, had helped him. Just by those simple words she had given him...those simple words that had shown him she cared.  
  
Now, as he watched Serenity laughing with her brother and his friends, Kaiba felt an urge to be near her, to put an arm around her. Not in a romantic sense, no, of course not, just as a silent 'thank you.'  
  
At least, that was what he told himself.  
  
But as he studied her easy smile, her sparkling eyes, her shining red hair...he began to wonder...  
  
***  
  
"Wow..." Yugi said, looking at his watch, "it's almost eight-thirty. We ought to be going home, don't you think, guys?"  
  
"Aw, c'mon!" Joey said, grinning. "It's the night 'fore Halloween, man!"  
  
"Be that as it may," Kaiba said softly, "I'd like to send my driver home. He has a family of his own, and I'm sure he'd rather be there."  
  
Crestfallen, Joey's grin faded. "Aw..."  
  
"It would be quite tedious to drop you all off at your own homes...and I'm not sure where you all live, anyway. What I suggest is that you stay at my home for the night, and head home in the morning."  
  
"Mansion party?" Joey asked, his eyebrows rising. His grin returned. "Mansion party!"  
  
Kaiba chuckled, shook his head. "Very well, Joey..."  
  
"Yeah!" he cried, throwing his fist in the air.  
  
Serenity smiled at him. "Thank you, Kaiba. That's very nice of you."  
  
Kaiba shrugged. "It's nothing."  
  
He looked at the group of friends, saw each of them smiling at him, and finally understood why being nice paid off more often than not. These people – unlike those he dealt with at work – weren't out to get him.  
  
But, though he felt good after having been nice, he wondered just what he'd gotten himself into, agreeing to have a party. Five teenagers – normal teenagers – having a party in his home? A recipe for trouble if ever there was one...  
  
***  
  
The party wasn't as bad as Kaiba had figured it would be. They were all awed by the sheer size of the mansion. Yugi claimed that just the front parlor was larger than his entire house. He wasn't exaggerating, either. The Kaiba Mansion was huge.  
  
Kaiba put on some loud music so they could dance. He occupied himself by changing the songs every once in a while, getting drinks and such from the kitchen, and watching the others.  
  
"Hey, Kaiba!" Joey said at around 9:45. "Why don't ya dance, too, man?"  
  
"I already played volleyball today, Wheeler. Don't push it."  
  
The blond laughed, shrugged, and went back to dancing. Kaiba wasn't surprised that Joey could dance. Athletic, energetic people like him usually could. He was surprised, however, at how good a dancer Tèa was. He remembered hearing that she wanted to be a professional dancer on Broadway or some such place, but he hadn't known she was that good. She seemed to be a spirit, gliding among her friends like a soft wind through trees.  
  
But despite that fact, most of the night Kaiba was watching Serenity. He liked her. And that was a hard thing for him to admit. She seemed to be all a person should be: Kind, compassionate, intelligent. And, though he would dye his hair bright green before admitting it out loud, she was attractive.  
  
She didn't notice Kaiba watching her. Yugi did, but he said nothing. He just smiled.  
  
By eleven o' clock they were all ready to go to bed. Kaiba showed them to the guest bedrooms on the second floor. Serenity was delighted by the room he let her stay in. A large, elegant bed with a down comforter and flannel sheets and oversized pillows. Bookshelves lined one wall, and there was a large window overlooking the back of the estate. When she looked out, she could just make out in the darkness the angel statue that signified Mokuba's resting place.  
  
She turned from the window, and went straight over to the books. She had always loved to read. She picked one out, a fantasy novel, and lay down on the bed. Flipping on a lamp on the end table to her right, she began to read. She thanked Kaiba over and over for paying for her operation. It felt wonderful to be able to see clearly again.  
  
Close to midnight, she grew tired. She placed the book onto the table, turned off the light, slipped under the covers and fell asleep. 


	8. A Stumble, A Save

Well, here you go. Another chapter. As I said, the romance was a very small factor, and is really only evident in Chapter 7. Here is where it goes back into Kaiba's problem. So, enjoy. And keep reviewing. It keeps me motivated.  
  
***  
  
Kaiba opened his eyes and looked around. Where was he? It was dark, that was for sure. He looked down at his feet and saw a huge holographic picture of an armored warrior looking back at him. He recognized it. It was the Lord of Dragons, a Magic & Wizards card.  
  
He suddenly remembered.  
  
He was in his virtual game. The one he'd finished two months ago. It was a revolution in virtual technology. It actually made the player feel as though he were inside the game, as though the mind were separate from the body.  
  
He looked around him. He saw Yugi, dressed in archaic armor, Joey, dressed in a cave-man's garb – complete with bone club. He saw Mokuba, dressed in armor much the same as Yugi's, and he saw Mai Valentine, a young woman he had hired to test the game.  
  
Kaiba looked directly in front of him and was face-to-face with a gigantic, five-headed dragon. Each head represented an element – fire, ice, earth, light and darkness. This was the final boss of his game. Somehow, his board of directors had tampered with the game's program to summon the dragon despite the fact that they had won.  
  
"Only dragons may attack in this realm," declared Gansley, head of the Big Five – the official name for Kaiba-Corp's board of directors.  
  
Kaiba began to laugh. Only dragons! Ha!  
  
After some more meaningless drivel, Kaiba was able to summon his dragon. Since this was a game based around Magic & Wizards, each player had to place his or her deck into the playing pod before the game began. From his deck, Kaiba drew out his strongest creature, the Blue-Eyes White Dragon.  
  
Joey summoned the Red-Eyes Black Dragon, the counterpart to Kaiba's own.  
  
Mai's monster was the Harpy's Pet Dragon, which Kaiba suspected was the only dragon in the woman's deck.  
  
Yugi's was Curse of Dragon.  
  
Unfortunately, Mokuba had no monsters to defend himself with; he had no deck.  
  
The Big Five saw this, and used it to their advantage, opting to attack the boy first.  
  
Joey, however, sent his dragon to defend Mokuba. The five-headed dragon, however, was much too strong, and defeated the Red-Eyes in a single strike. With his dragon, Joey vanished. He had lost.  
  
"Kaiba! We have to work together if we're going to get out of this!"  
  
Kaiba scowled. "I'll handle this my own way!" he snarled.  
  
He watched as the gigantic dragon reared back its heads to attack. Fists clenched, he stood still as a statue. His dragon was strong. He could defeat this monstrosity.  
  
"Seto! It's not your dragon they're aiming for, it's..." Mokuba pushed him out of the way. He screamed in pain as a blast of blue lightning shot through him  
  
Kaiba stared at his brother as he stumbled toward him.  
  
"Mokuba!" he cried as he held out his arms to catch the boy.  
  
"Seto..." Mokuba breathed softly as his eyes closed. He fell forward, and just as Kaiba was about to catch him, he vanished. Kaiba stared in abject horror at his hands. He collapsed to his knees.  
  
"No..." he whispered. "No...Mokuba...Mokuba..."  
  
A dark chuckle emanated from deep within the darkness.  
  
"What happened!" Mai shouted in shock.  
  
"Kaiba's Blue-Eyes killed Mokuba!" Yugi gasped.  
  
Kaiba stared as blood ran down his arms. "No..." he whispered in horror. "No...no...no, no, NO, NO!!!"  
  
The blackness enveloped him, tore him, cut him, bit him, stifled him, destroyed him.  
  
"NOOO!!!!!"  
  
***  
  
Serenity sat straight up in bed, eyes wide as she listened to the heart- rending screams coming from elsewhere in the mansion. She threw off the covers, ran out of the room and down the hall. She threw open the door where the screams were coming from, and saw Kaiba shouting at the top of his lungs as he kicked and thrashed in a tangle of sheets. He was soaked with sweat, his face white as a ghost.  
  
"No!!" he screamed, throwing his fist into the wall by the bed. "No! No! NO!!!"  
  
She rushed to his side and knelt down, grabbing one of his hands. "Kaiba! Kaiba!! Wake up!" she whispered urgently.  
  
Kaiba's eyes snapped open, their oceanic depths filled with fear. His breathing ragged, he turned and looked at Serenity as though he'd never seen her before. He glanced down at the hand she held, then back up into her eyes.  
  
He turned away from her. "Go," he said in a strangled voice. "Just...go."  
  
"Kaiba...what's wrong?"  
  
"Just go, please!" he begged.  
  
"Kaiba," Serenity said sternly, taking his hand in both of hers, "I'm not leaving until I know what's wrong. Come on, Kaiba, you can trust me..."  
  
"That's why you have to go!" Kaiba cried.  
  
"Kaiba, you aren't making any sense."  
  
"It...I..." he sighed, took several deep breaths, and tried again. "Every...Everyone I've ever cared about has been taken from me...My mother, my father...my brother...You are the first person outside of family who's ever treated me like a friend...the only person I've been able to trust...  
  
"So far...fate has dealt me a bad hand...and I doubt my cards will get better any time soon..."  
  
Serenity smiled reassuringly. "Don't you worry about me, Kaiba. You just had a bad dream, that's all. You're confused, nervous. You just need to relax..."  
  
He looked at her oddly for a moment, then sighed and rose to a sitting position. "I guess...I guess you're right..."  
  
He got up, walked out of the room. Serenity followed him down the hall and down to the ground floor. Kaiba walked into the kitchen, turned on the stove, and set a tea kettle onto it. He brought out two mugs from one cupboard and a box of tea bags from another. He looked at her as she sat down on the round table in the center of the room.  
  
"Would you like a cup of tea?" he asked her in a quiet voice.  
  
"Thank you, Kaiba. That would be nice."  
  
She watched as he set a bag into each mug, and once the water in the kettle was boiling, he poured it into the mugs and used a spoon to stir them. He set one down in front of Serenity, and sat down himself, taking a drink.  
  
"Kaiba," Serenity said, after she had taken a drink from her own mug. "You seemed happy today. Like you were at peace with yourself. Like you'd resolved your problem with Mokuba's death.  
  
"It still gets to you, doesn't it? It still hurts."  
  
Kaiba nodded slowly. "No matter how much time passes, the pain will always be there. As long as I live, I'll never get over the fact that he's gone..."  
  
"You really loved him, huh?"  
  
"I'd give anything for him," Kaiba said softly, his eyes growing wet with tears. "He was everything to me...And now that he's gone...I just wish I could tell him that...that I'm sorry."  
  
"Sorry for what, Kaiba?" Serenity asked gently.  
  
"Sorry for not paying more attention to him, for not spending more time with him...I was supposed to be his big brother, his best friend. I realize now that I wasn't...and I just wish I could change that..."  
  
Serenity reached over the table and took his hands again. "Kaiba...he knows you loved him, and he knows you're sorry. He loves you too. I know it. You and Mokuba sound a lot like me and Joey.  
  
"This is the first time I've been with my brother in almost nine years. But I know it wasn't his fault. I know he loves me, and that's all that matters."  
  
Kaiba smiled slightly. "Seems Joey and I have quite a bit in common," he muttered. "Perhaps that's why we hate each other."  
  
Serenity laughed. "Oh, he doesn't hate you. Joey doesn't really hate anyone. At least, I don't think so. And I think he considers you a friend, just like I do."  
  
Kaiba's smile widened slightly. "Perhaps...though I doubt he'd admit it."  
  
"No, no, he probably wouldn't. He's strange like that sometimes."  
  
Kaiba downed the rest of his tea and sighed. "Well...it's late...I think I'll go back to bed. Hopefully I won't dream."  
  
Serenity followed him again, stopping at the room he'd given her for the night. She smiled, wished him goodnight, and walked in. She lay back down on the bed and fell asleep almost instantly.  
  
***  
  
The group left Kaiba's mansion at noon the next day to go to the game shop. Except Kaiba, who stayed in his front parlor, contemplating. The dream he'd had the night before frightened him. Badly.  
  
He couldn't understand it. He remembered fighting the Mythic Dragon in his virtual game, but it hadn't happened that way. It hadn't been his dragon that struck Mokuba. Why...?  
  
I didn't kill Mokuba, he told himself mentally. Some other prick did. I love Mokuba! Like Serenity said, I can't blame myself! It wasn't my fault!  
  
He shook his head. He couldn't keep thinking about this! It would drive him insane eventually. He got up, walked through the hall to the recreation room, sat down on the couch and turned on the television. Using the remote, he flipped to a news channel (he never watched anything else) and lost himself in the droning voice of the reporters, as stories of hurricanes, bank robberies, house fires and other such things flashed in front of him.  
  
His eyes grew heavy, and he was soon asleep. 


	9. Grasping at Straws

About 2/3 of the way done, now. I think I'll end up with about 14 chapters, and an epilogue. I hope you keep reviewing, because your opinion means a lot to me. All of you that have reviewed so far, I can't thank you enough. When I first started writing this, I never thought I'd get such a response. Thank you all.  
  
***  
  
He came home that day, threw his coat onto the couch, and walked to his study. Tossing his briefcase onto his desk, he sat down in front of his computer and began to work. The damned project was behind schedule, and he had to finish it in four days! How did those idiot directors expect him to finish an entirely new operating system in four days!  
  
At about two, the door opened, and a small head poked in. "Seto?"  
  
Kaiba groaned. "What is it, Mokuba?"  
  
"Working again?" the boy asked, crestfallen.  
  
"Yes," he snapped. "Now leave me be."  
  
"Seto, all this work isn't good for you. You need to take a break."  
  
"I'm fine, Mokuba. Now leave me alone."  
  
"Please, Seto? C'mon, we can play a game or something together. Just like old times. Huh? Whaddaya say? Please?"  
  
"Don't you have anything to do besides annoy me!" he snarled. "Go! Leave me alone!"  
  
Mokuba flinched, closed the door.  
  
It had been that same routine for a week.  
  
And today would be no different.  
  
At least, that was what he'd thought.  
  
Today, however, Mokuba was waiting for him when he walked through the door. The boy looked up at him with an emotion he'd never seen before: anger. He frowned. "What is it, Mokuba? Hurry it up, I have work to do."  
  
"I'll take however long I want, and you're gonna listen to me."  
  
"Oh, I am...Well, what?"  
  
"I'm sick of this. You never pay any attention to me anymore. You just hole yourself up in your stupid office and don't say anything to anyone. You ignore me. You don't care about me anymore.  
  
"I'm just like those stupid cards of yours. A possession. A trophy. Something to show off. Oh, look at Mr. Kaiba's brother! He's so cute! Well, I've had enough. I'm not gonna be a possession anymore. If this is how life's gonna be, I don't want it anymore."  
  
He raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about, Mokuba?"  
  
The boy took a kitchen knife from behind his back and looked him square in the eye. "I hate you, Seto Kaiba. I hate you, and I hope you drop dead. This is it. It's over."  
  
He watched in shock as the boy slid the cold steel blade up his wrist. As the blood fell from the open wound, he switched hands and slit the other wrist. Crimson fell onto the ivory carpet, staining it.  
  
The boy soon fell, dead, in a pool of his own blood.  
  
He stared at the body for a moment, before stepping over it and walking to his study. "So be it," he muttered. "One less nuisance."  
  
He sat down at his computer and began to work.  
  
***  
  
Kaiba's eyes snapped open, and he leapt to his feet. "What in the hell?!" he shouted, his breathing coming in rapid pulls. He ran a hand through his hair, his mind whirling around in circles as he tried to make sense of it.  
  
One less nuisance?! he demanded of himself. What in the hell was that?!  
  
Even though it was nearly eighty degrees inside – warm for the time of year – he was shivering. He pulled his shirt close around himself as he shook. It didn't help. This chill came from within.  
  
He hurried out of the room, then out of the mansion, and into his personal car, a sleek blue Corvette he'd bought after getting his driver's license. He sped toward the Turtle Game Shop. Though he was normally a recluse, he found he couldn't be alone right now.  
  
***  
  
It was close to six in the evening by the time he got there. He got out of the car and walked into the shop. Joey and Serenity were dueling. Joey laughed and shook his head, telling Serenity that she couldn't make the move she was trying to make. Serenity frowned, took the card back, and her brow furrowed in concentration. She glanced up, saw Kaiba, and gasped.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked nervously. "Kaiba, what is it? Why are you crying?"  
  
Kaiba frowned, reached up and felt his face. He realized that he had, indeed, been crying.  
  
He collapsed against the counter, holding himself up with his hands. "I...I had another one..." he said shakily, glancing back at Serenity.  
  
"Another what? Nightmare?"  
  
Kaiba nodded. "Yes..."  
  
"Was it...bad?"  
  
He shuddered. "In the...in the dream...Mokuba...he...c-committed suicide..."  
  
"Oh, dear..." Serenity gasped, covering her mouth in horror.  
  
"Whoa..." Joey murmured, setting down his cards.  
  
"He...he said...that it was my...my fault...He said I'd been...said I'd been ignoring him...that he was...just a trophy to me...something to s-show off...and that he...that he couldn't take it anymore...So...so he...killed himself..."  
  
Kaiba's eyes were wide, haunted, his lips barely moving as he spoke. Looking up, he glanced at each of the three friends in turn. "And...and do you know what the worst part of it was...?"  
  
"Ya mean that wasn't it?" Joey asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Joey!" Serenity said in a harsh whisper. "Don't be mean!"  
  
"I wasn't!" Joey protested.  
  
"I...I didn't care..." Kaiba whispered, as if they'd said nothing. It seemed as though he was talking to himself. "I just...left him...on the floor...and went to work...to work! I...I don't...I wouldn't...I love Mokuba, I...I wouldn't...I couldn't..."  
  
"We know," Serenity said soothingly, standing up and putting an arm around his shoulders, pulling him into a gentle hug. "It's okay, Kaiba...we know you wouldn't do that to Mokuba...it's alright..."  
  
"I can't...I can't go on like this..." Kaiba whispered.  
  
"Kaiba, don't say that," Serenity said. "Of course you can..."  
  
"No...I can't...I...I need him...I need to make it up to him...I need to...to tell him...But...I can't. I can't! But...I just wish...I wish I could...I wish he...I wish he'd come home..."  
  
"Perhaps it's not as farfetched as you believe..." said a deep voice he didn't recognize.  
  
Kaiba looked up from the floor, his sorrow replaced by confusion. "What...? Who...?"  
  
"Me," said the voice again, and it was Yugi's lips that moved. But it wasn't Yugi's voice! It was someone else! His eyes had changed as well; they were narrower, and crimson instead of violet.  
  
Kaiba looked first to Serenity, then to Joey. "What..? What in the...?"  
  
"Joey explained to me," Serenity said. "That's not Yugi..."  
  
"Huh?" Kaiba asked, all the more confused by Serenity's attempt to explain. He looked to Joey for an explanation. "What is she...? Not Yugi...what?"  
  
"That gold pyramid thing around his neck," Joey said, gesturing to Yugi. Kaiba saw it. A golden pyramid, hanging by a chain around Yugi's neck, looked to be fashioned from hundreds of tiny pieces.  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"It's called the Millennium Puzzle, and it's got this spirit inside of it. See, it's from ancient Egypt, and it's got some sort of magic in it. That's the spirit talkin' right now."  
  
Kaiba stared at him as if he'd just said the ocean was made of gelatin. "You're joking, right?"  
  
"No, Kaiba," Yugi said, again in that deep, powerful voice that didn't fit him. "Joey is right. My name – or, at least, the name I go by – is Yami. And this puzzle is indeed from ancient Egypt...circa 3000 BC, give or take a century or two. The puzzle is one of the seven Millennium Items.  
  
"Each of these items has a certain power. The puzzle, for example harnessed my spirit, and now that Yugi has solved it, we share this body. Each of the items have different abilities, and it could be that one of them has the power to do just as you've wished."  
  
"You mean, bring someone back to life?"  
  
"Yes. While I do not know which of them may have this power – I am not certain of what the other items can do – it is possible."  
  
"So what do you propose I do...Yami?" Kaiba asked, crossing his arms.  
  
"Well, there are any number of people you could ask, say...Maximilian Pegasus?"  
  
Kaiba's eyes went wide. "Pegasus? Where did that come from? You expect me to go to him!? That man abducted Mokuba two months ago in an attempt to take over my company! What makes you think he would help me!?"  
  
"That, I do not know. But I do know that Pegasus is the holder of the Millennium Eye. And from what Yugi knows of him, he is a historian. It would stand to reason that Pegasus would know much about the Millennium Items, since he has one. You should at least try. You have nothing to lose and quite a lot to gain from speaking to him. The odds are in your favor, Kaiba. Take a chance."  
  
He couldn't believe he was actually considering this. After he'd retrieved Mokuba from Pegasus' dungeon (Pegasus was an eccentric billionaire who lived in a castle), he'd vowed never to have anything to do with the man as long as he lived.  
  
But he's right, Kaiba thought. I have nothing to lose. And if I don't do anything, I'll go insane! I...I have to. I have to go to Pegasus...  
  
"I...I suppose you have a point..."  
  
Yugi/Yami chuckled. "There you have it."  
  
He closed his eyes, and when they opened again, they were violet, and confused. "What just happened?" Yugi asked, in his own voice again.  
  
"Yami," Joey said.  
  
"Oh..." Yugi looked at Kaiba. "Did he help you?"  
  
Kaiba shrugged. "Perhaps..."  
  
"Hope Pegasus can help ya, man," Joey said.  
  
"Yeah...me too," Kaiba murmured, and left the shop.  
  
As he walked back to the car, he heard Yugi say "Pegasus?" 


	10. Wisdom of the Eye

And now...the moment you've all been waiting for...uh, well, okay, maybe not. Anyway, the remainder of the story will be mostly from Kaiba's point of view (hence the return of first-person perspective). Pegasus appears in this chapter, and I feel I should explain something. I know he may seem a bit out of character, but you must remember that after losing to Yugi at the end of Duelist Kingdom, Pegasus changed. He became...nicer, I suppose. I don't explain this because Kaiba doesn't know the circumstances of this change. Also, you'll notice that, though the tournament is over, Pegasus still has his Millennium Eye. I know Bakura took it from him, but I've decided to overlook that. I don't want to go into it. Nor did I add the soul-stealing deal...that would have made this much more confusing and probably wouldn't make the story work. Well, now that that's out of the way, enjoy the chapter.  
  
***  
  
After talking to Yugi or Yami or whoever he was, I went home and went to bed. I had nightmares again, and though I cannot recall them now, I know that I woke up screaming. I'm glad I don't remember it.  
  
I woke up at about five in the morning on November 1st, and got up to start getting ready. I didn't take much, just a few articles of clothing and some food, and only that because Hobson insisted. I left my estate at about twelve noon.  
  
Pegasus' castle is on an island about ten miles off the coast of California. Since Domino City is near the eastern border, I had to cross overland for quite a while. I went quickly, though, and by one-thirty in the afternoon I was looking at the front gates of Pegasus' castle.  
  
I pressed the button for the intercom.  
  
'State your name and business,' a deep voice commanded from the speaker.  
  
"I am Seto Kaiba," I said, "and I need to speak to Master Pegasus."  
  
I shuddered to call him 'Master Pegasus,' but I was desperate for his help, and politeness would get me a lot farther than sarcasm. I was still skeptical about Pegasus helping me, and so I was surprised when the gates opened.  
  
A huge man – at least 6'4" and over three hundred pounds of pure muscle – in a suit and sunglasses stood before me. "Follow me," he said sternly. He began walking toward the castle. I followed him through the central courtyard, into the front parlor, up two flights of stairs, down a hallway, and up to an ornate set of double doors.  
  
The broad-shouldered guard knocked twice on the doors, and they swung inward.  
  
"Master Pegasus waits within," the guard said, gesturing at the open doorway. I nodded, thanked him, and stepped inside. The doors shut silently behind me.  
  
I stood at the foot of a long wooden table and Pegasus sat at the head with a glass of red wine in his hand. He wore a suit that was nearly the same color as his drink, and his silver hair covered the left side of his face.  
  
His entire demeanor was different from what I remembered of him. I remembered an intimidating, cunning shark of a businessman; the man sitting before me was not intimidating, nor did he look to be cunning. He seemed scholarly.  
  
"Well, well," Pegasus said. "Seto Kaiba, here again...What brings you here?"  
  
"I..." I cleared my throat. "I've come here...because I need your help."  
  
An eyebrow arched over his visible eye. "My help?" he asked, clearly surprised. "Whatever for?" He gestured at a chair near him. "Come, come, sit. Tell me what I can do."  
  
I walked over and sat down, noticing a faint golden gleam from behind his hair. I figured it was the Millennium Eye Yugi had told me about. I was surprised never to have noticed it before. I cleared my throat again, and leaned forward, resting my hands on the table.  
  
"Well...you see...it's about Mokuba."  
  
"Mokuba?" Pegasus repeated. "What about him?"  
  
"He...he died."  
  
"Died! When was this?"  
  
"Nearly three weeks ago."  
  
Pegasus leaned back in his chair, troubled by this. "The boy was still so young...how did it happen?"  
  
"Car accident...They never caught the man who did it."  
  
Pegasus frowned. "Well...what is it you hope to gain from my assistance, Seto?"  
  
"Well...I...I recently spoke to Yugi Motou...you know Yugi Motou."  
  
"He was the winner of my recent tournament and the first person to ever defeat you in a Magic & Wizards match," he said, nodding. "I know him well."  
  
"Yes..." I said uncomfortably. I don't like being reminded of that. "Well, I talked to him, and he spoke of some sort of artifact from ancient Egypt..."  
  
"The Millennium Items, yes? I believe he holds the puzzle."  
  
"Yes. Well, he told me that you also held one. And since you are a historian, he also figured that you would know about them all. More about them than he, at any rate. He led me to believe that one of these items may have the power to...to bring him back. Mokuba. My question is whether or not that is true. Can one of these Millennium Items bring back my brother?"  
  
"Hmmm..." Pegasus rubbed his chin thoughtfully. He stood up from his chair and began to pace. "Well," he said, looking back at me, "it could very well be that one of the items has that capability. The Millennium Items are very powerful artifacts. My eye, for example," he reached up and swiped the hair covering his face behind his ear, revealing his left eye, which was solid gold, "has the ability to look into the mind of any human being. I need only to concentrate. Also, it can harness a person's soul into an inanimate object, but that is a complicated maneuver and one that I will not discuss.  
  
"But I do not know the abilities of the other items. I only know the capabilities of my own, and there are six others. I doubt the puzzle could do such a thing, so that leaves five. I am dreadfully sorry, Seto, but I do not know. I cannot help you."  
  
I sighed, leaned forward and held my head in my hands. "So I'm right back where I started..."  
  
"Perhaps not. I do know a man who can help you." He pointed to the far wall, directly in front of him, above the doors I had entered from. There were two paintings hanging there, portraits, one of a beautiful young woman with blond hair, and one of a dark-sinned man in a white robe and turban. Even in the painting, his cutting blue eyes unnerved me. They had no pupils.  
  
"The man depicted on the right portrait," Pegasus said, "is a man known as Shadi. He resides in a remote village in Egypt. He is the man who gave me the Millennium Eye, and he is the keeper of them all. If any of the items have the ability to do as you wish, he will know. I suggest you speak to him."  
  
"Do you know where this village is?" I asked, my confidence renewed. "Could you show me?"  
  
"I could..." he said.  
  
"But..." I coaxed, feeling crestfallen.  
  
"I will show you, but on a condition. You are running yourself ragged, Seto. You are worrying over this far too much, and you are letting your hopes grow far too high. Hope is a good thing, it keeps one going, and a bit of worrying is essential to survival, but either to excess can drive one insane."  
  
I frowned. "So...what is the condition?"  
  
"My condition is this: You stay here, rest, let yourself unwind, and leave for Egypt in the morning. I believe even that is too soon, you look as though you haven't slept in a week. I understand why, and I know I cannot stop you from going, but I cannot allow you to do this now. You are in no condition to cross such a distance as here to Egypt."  
  
I scowled. "I'd rather not."  
  
"If you wish for me to tell you how to find Shadi, you must do this. I'll provide you with all you need in the morning. In that you have my word."  
  
I growled irritably. "I don't like it...but...fine. I'll do as you ask. But I expect you to show me where to go first thing in the morning."  
  
Pegasus smiled. "Very well, Seto. We have a deal, then. Take this day to relax. Explore the island. The forest to the south is quite breathtaking."  
  
I shrugged. "Maybe..."  
  
Pegasus' golden eye flashed. "Just remember," he said after a moment, "he wants you to relax."  
  
My eyes widened. He'd read my mind! He'd seen Mokuba's letter!  
  
"Of course I have," Pegasus said. "I told you I could look into the mind of anyone."  
  
I frowned again. "That wasn't—"  
  
"Necessary. I know. I just need you to realize something."  
  
"Alright, alright, you've made your—"  
  
"Point."  
  
"Stop that!" I snapped.  
  
Pegasus chuckled. "Pardon, Seto. Still, keep that letter in mind. It may help you."  
  
I sighed. "I...I suppose...Thank you, Pegasus, for agreeing to help me."  
  
Pegasus' smile widened. "Think nothing of it, Seto. I wish to clean the slate between us. We are both responsible businessmen. Such petty exchanges as those we've had in the past are entirely beneath us, wouldn't you agree?"  
  
I found a small smile rising on my lips as well. "Yes...I would."  
  
Pegasus nodded. "Good. Very good."  
  
***  
  
As Pegasus had said, the forest was beautiful, but I felt more drawn toward the beach, where I could look out on the ocean. I'd always liked the ocean...power, freedom, beauty, danger...it was perfect, yet it was flawed, gentle yet ruthless...  
  
I spent the day as Pegasus had suggested, relaxing, thinking about nothing in particular. Little did I know that when I went to sleep that night, in a guest room on the second floor, I would be visited again by horror. 


	11. Philosophy

Chapter eleven...getting down to the wire, isn't it? Not much to say about this one, save for this: Pegasus' beliefs regarding dreams do not reflect my own; dreams are influenced by too many outside factors (television and such) to be such as Pegasus believes...still, it's an interesting thought, eh? I'm rather proud of this chapter. Enjoy.  
  
***  
  
He stood in an ancient tomb. The scent of decay filled his senses.  
  
He saw a man, dressed in pristine white robes, a white cape and turban, with a golden key hanging from his neck by a cord, and a golden scale in his right hand. His skin was dark, his eyes arresting and scrutinizing. Their pupil-less depths stared into his soul.  
  
"You...are Shadi?" he asked.  
  
The man inclined his head slightly.  
  
"Pegasus told me you might be able to help me. Can you? Please, Shadi, I need help. I need my brother back. I can't go on without him. Please!" He fell to his knees, begging, All control slipped, and he was reduced to a blubbering child.  
  
"Look at me."  
  
The voice caused the tears to stop abruptly, and he was compelled to do as ordered. He looked into cold cerulean orbs. He looked into death.  
  
"I will grant you nothing," the man said, in a voice sharp and cold as a blade, "You deserve nothing. Your heart has been consumed by the blackness of your soul. You shun what is given you, striving for all you cannot have. The spirits blessed you, and you turned away from them. Now that they have condemned you to your punishment, you gawk at them and demand why. You demand that they return to you that which you do not deserve.  
  
"Even the cold rest of death is above you. You are condemned, condemned to the abyss between the world of the living and the world of death, a part of both, belonging to neither. There you will be lost within the shadows of your own mind, torn asunder by the darkness in your heart. For eternity upon eternity, you will wander, you will suffer, you will die, you will rise. An endless cycle of death and un-death, rising only to fall, that is what you deserve."  
  
"No!" he wailed. "No, no, no! I didn't do anything wrong! I love him! I love him!!"  
  
"Be gone!!"  
  
As he sobbed and scraped and wailed, the shadows of the tomb rose up and consumed him. And he fell. It was instant, it was eternal. It was limbo. It was torture.  
  
It was what he deserved.  
  
"NOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
***  
  
I woke with that scream of denial still on my lips. The door to the room was thrown open, and Pegasus rushed in. "What in the name of God is happening in here!" he demanded. "You sounded as though you were being torn limb from limb!"  
  
I was, I thought with a shudder. "A...a dream...that's all...a dream."  
  
"A dream, eh?" he asked skeptically.  
  
His Millennium Eye flashed. He shook his head. "Dreams have plagued you. That is why you've not been able to sleep lately." He sat down in a chair and looked at me. "You know, Seto, my family has a belief about dreams," he said. "Dreams are not just nonsensical fancies conjured up by our imaginations.  
  
"Dreams are glimpses into separate worlds, into other futures, into a reality that could have been. Every decision we make, whether it be what we say or what time we wake up in the morning, carves a new fork into the road of time. They also obliterate other paths, possibilities that become impossibilities the moment the decision is made.  
  
"That is what we are able to see in dreams. We see those worlds, those realities, those possibilities."  
  
I stared at him. "That's all very fascinating, but what does that have to do with my nightmares? The dreams I've been having lately make no sense at all! I know my own virtual game, and I remember what happened! My Blue-Eyes never attacked Mokuba, and I don't see how a decision I made could have made it attack him!"  
  
Pegasus shook his head. "It was no decision of yours, Seto. It was a decision of Gansley, and the rest of your board of directors. You remember that they altered your game before allowing you to test it, do you not?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"Well, do you not remember? At first, one of the rules of that game was that, if a player was attacked, with a monster on his playing field, that monster would retaliate and attack. When your directors changed the rules, they took that rule out. I know, because they told me. They took it out because they thought it would give you too much of an advantage. That was a decision they made.  
  
"Now think of the other side of that coin: what if they had not? What if they had kept that rule in? Or what if they had simply overlooked it?"  
  
I stared down at my hands, unbelieving. Dear Jesus...  
  
"When...when Mokuba pushed me out of the way...to save me from being destroyed...my dragon would have retaliated...and attacked."  
  
Pegasus nodded. "Precisely. You see?"  
  
"Well...w-what about the one where Mokuba committed suicide! He said I ignored him, that I didn't care! I do! How could that have happened?!"  
  
Pegasus held up his hand. "Calm down, Seto. That is also easily explained. Think back. Back before Yugi defeated you at Magic & Wizards. You were all business. You didn't do anything if it didn't further your influence and power. You were cold, cruel, you were a machine.  
  
"That changed when Yugi defeated you, because he showed you that power isn't everything. He showed you that belief in yourself is what is truly important, in contest and in life. You grew to understand that you needed more than just power.  
  
"Now, you remember how Yugi defeated you, don't you?"  
  
"Exodia," I muttered bitterly. Those five damned cards that declared an instant victory. They were almost as rare as the Blue-Eyes White Dragons...  
  
"Yes. And do you know how he came across those cards?"  
  
"No...but I've wondered."  
  
"They were a gift from his grandfather. Solomon Motou spent years collecting each piece of that deadly hand. But he gave them to Yugi. Now, what if he had decided they were too valuable to be given away? What if he had kept them locked away? Or, what if he had never have gotten them to begin with?  
  
"Without Exodia, Yugi wouldn't have beaten you. You were about to win before he drew out the final card that spelled your loss. And if you had won, it would have proven to you that power was all that was necessary to triumph, and you wouldn't have seen your error. You would have become the man you were in that nightmare, the man that ignored his brother for the sake of business.  
  
"You were all that young Mokuba had. You were his role model, his protector. You were the only person he had to look up to for love and support. A child needs a parent to fall back on. If you had become that man, and begun to push him away, he would have lost his will to live. He would have been driven to suicide.  
  
"Why did he not? Why did you not become that man? Because of the decision Solomon Motou made, to give the five cards of Exodia to his grandson. Because of that, you grew to see how important your brother was."  
  
Dear God, I thought. Could he be right? If I'd beaten Yugi in that match, would I have become that cold, heartless bastard? Impossible, I wanted to say, but the more I thought about it, the more sense it made.  
  
"Well..." I said after a moment, "o-okay...I admit that makes sense, but...the one I just had...how...why...He said I didn't deserve Mokuba! Why...why wouldn't I deserve him? I'm not the man in the nightmare! I do love Mokuba, why...? Why would he say I don't deserve him?"  
  
"Why do you say that you do?" Pegasus asked mildly, crossing his arms.  
  
I looked at him. "I...I didn't ignore him! I gave him everything he wanted!"  
  
"He wanted you, Seto. You discovered that when you read his letter. Mokuba was not the sort of person to care about material possessions. I discovered that when I looked into his mind. What he cared about was you.  
  
"I agree with you in that you are not the same man as the one in your nightmare, the man who drove Mokuba to suicide. But you still are not the man you should have been. Mokuba loved you to the end, and he appreciated all you did for him, but he was still not happy."  
  
"So what you're saying is that I failed him, and that I don't deserve him."  
  
Pegasus sighed. "I'm trying to help you understand something, Seto. Dreams are glimpses into possible happenings. Your nightmare regarding Shadi is a possible outcome. It could be that Shadi will decide just as he did in your nightmare, and not tell you anything."  
  
"Then why go at all?" I demanded bitterly. "If I don't deserve my brother, why go to Shadi in the first damn place?"  
  
Pegasus frowned. "Did you not hear me? I said possible. In your nightmare, you stood no chance of getting him back. But you are going to him with knowledge you did not have in your nightmare. My decision to tell you these things have set you on a new fork. It could also be possible that Shadi will help you. You will never know unless you try. Just as Yugi told you, the odds are in your favor. You have nothing to lose and everything to gain. Take a chance."  
  
"How do you..." I began, but remembered. "Oh...the eye..."  
  
He nodded. "Your helicopter is ready to depart. A map showing you the way to Shadi is inside. Go to him, Seto. If there is any chance of reviving Mokuba, it lies with him."  
  
I sighed, stood, and followed him out of the room, down the hall, down the stairs to the front parlor, and through the courtyard. My copter stood ready to go, just as Pegasus said. I walked over to it, pulled open the door.  
  
As I was climbing in, Pegasus stopped me.  
  
He looked me in the eyes. "You think you have failed your brother," he said. "Don't. Mokuba loved you. The bond between the two of you is as strong as I have ever seen. The only time you will truly fail your brother, is when you convince yourself that you have failed, and give up."  
  
I looked at him for a moment, then nodded.  
  
"I wish you the best of luck, Seto. I truly hope Shadi can help you."  
  
Again, I nodded. "Thank you, Pegasus."  
  
He turned away, and walked back toward his castle. 


	12. The Key to the Soul

Enter Shadi...uh, yeah. Well, here's chapter twelve, where the confrontation between Kaiba and Shadi occurs. Hmmm...wonder what'll happen. Well, read on, find out, and tell me what you think. On a side note, I do realize that Seto's true past doesn't coincide with what I wrote, but like I said before, I took certain liberties when writing about his childhood.  
  
***  
  
It took me the better part of the day to reach my destination as marked on Pegasus' map. All in all, I spent fourteen hours in the air. I landed the copter on the outskirts of the village, and slept in my chair. I don't remember if I dreamt at all that night, but I wasn't very refreshed when I woke the next morning.  
  
I walked into the village with no conscious idea of how I would find Shadi. I realized that I'd come here with no plan at all. I only knew I had to get here. Now that I was here, I was at a loss.  
  
For most of the morning I wandered, looking at everything but seeing hardly anything. By noon I was exhausted. It was about ninety degrees, and though I'd taken off my coat, I was still dressed in a long-sleeved button-down shirt and pants.  
  
I collapsed against the side of a building and stared up at nothing. What was I doing? It would be nearly impossible to find him. What if he wasn't here? What if he'd gone to some other village? What if Pegasus was wrong, what if I made a mistake, what if Shadi was dead? All these questions whirled around in my head as I sat there, giving me a headache. My eyelids grew heavy, and I had to resist the urge to sleep. I didn't want to sleep. Sleep only brought those damned nightmares back.  
  
I took my necklace out of my shirt pocket and opened it, looking down at the picture of Mokuba. I remember when I got this. The picture had been taken on Mokuba's fourth birthday, the last year all four of us were together. I'd gotten the locket a couple days later. Mokuba got one too, with my picture in it. Two months after that, both our parents died, and Mokuba and I were sent to an orphanage.  
  
I was so happy back than.  
  
Thinking back, I remembered that year I'd given Mokuba his first videogame system, a Nintendo 64. I'd saved up my allowance for three months to get him that. And the glow in his eyes when he opened it had almost been enough to make me cry. He'd thrown himself at me, telling me over and over that I was the best big brother ever in the whole world.  
  
My parents hadn't known about the gift, and they marveled at how I had saved up enough money to buy it for him. They'd pulled me aside and asked me about it.  
  
"How did you pay for that, Seto?" Father had asked.  
  
"Saved up my allowance."  
  
"Your allowance? How long did you save it for?"  
  
I'd shrugged it off. "Couple months."  
  
Mother's eyes had gone wide. "You saved up all your money for that long just for your brother's birthday present?"  
  
"Yeah," I'd said, looking back at Mokuba, who was practically bouncing off the walls. "I wanted him to be happy. Look at him." I'd smiled.  
  
They'd both smiled at me, pride shining in their eyes. Mother kissed my cheek. "You're such a sweet boy, Seto."  
  
"I'm proud of you, little guy," Father had told me, clapping me on the shoulder.  
  
Father set up the system and Mokuba sat down to play. I could tell automatically that he had a talent for videogames. I'd sat down beside him to watch.  
  
"Thanks, big brother," Mokuba had said, leaning against me. "I love you."  
  
I'd smiled and ruffled his hair. "Happy birthday, Moki."  
  
Mokuba had giggled, and had gone back to his game.  
  
I glanced back, and saw Mother and Father smiling at each other.  
  
Now, looking down at the locket they'd given me, and the picture of my brother, I felt tears running down my face. "I...I love you, too, Moki..." I whispered brokenly.  
  
I shut my eyes and cried.  
  
I didn't notice the man standing beside me until his robe touched my arm. My eyes snapped open, and I looked up at him.  
  
It was the man from my dream. He didn't hold a scale, but the key was there. This was the man I was looking for. This was Shadi.  
  
The Egyptian man looked down at me, his blue eyes twin pools of glowing cerulean. "You seek to relieve great heartache," he said softly, his voice echoing in my ears.  
  
"Y-Yes..." I said, clearing my throat and wiping my eyes.  
  
I stood up and replaced my necklace in my pocket, dusted off my pants and shirt. "You...you are Shadi..."  
  
"I am."  
  
"Someone said...you could help me."  
  
"Maximilian Pegasus, the holder of the eye," Shadi said.  
  
"Y-Yes."  
  
Shadi nodded. "We cannot speak here. Come. Follow me."  
  
I nodded. Shadi began to lead me through the village, taking turns at random (or at least that's what it seemed like to me). I noticed nothing as I walked, only that he eventually led me to a secluded section of the small hamlet, down a stone staircase into a place that I recognized as the tomb from my nightmare.  
  
Shadi turned to me. "Tell me of the troubles you face," he said.  
  
"Well...about a month ago...my brother Mokuba was killed in a car crash. And...I've been having nightmares...almost every day, it seems. It's driving me insane. When I talked to Pegasus, he said that you would know whether or not the Millennium Items could bring him back."  
  
Shadi regarded me silently for a moment. "Your recent past is clouded by darkness. Your reasons for wanting to bring your brother back onto the mortal plane have been selfish. You cannot handle it. You want him back. He was your drive to move on in your life. You wish to bring him back to be at peace with yourself. That is not fair to him.  
  
"Were you the same man you were at the time of your brother's death, you would not be deserving of this knowledge. However, you have changed for the better; you have become the man your brother deserved, and in so doing you have become a man deserving of your brother."  
  
My eyes widened.  
  
"I can give you the knowledge of how to revive him, but I cannot revive him for you. The power to do this lies in only one of the seven Millennium Items: the puzzle. You know personally the holder of the puzzle, do you not?"  
  
"I do," I said, nodding.  
  
"There is a certain spell that can be cast by the Chosen One, the holder of the puzzle, which can revive a soul to the mortal plane, if there is any desire for that soul to return. Your brother has a desire; he wishes to be with you. That I can sense."  
  
My hopes flared. I looked at Shadi in rapt attention, about to burst with excitement. It could be done! I could bring him back!  
  
"Well?" I asked. "What is this spell?"  
  
"The spell involves the switching of souls. The soul revived takes the place of the soul that summoned it, thus allowing the soul revived to remain on the mortal plane. In other words, in order to revive your brother, the Chosen One would be required to take his place on the plane of the dead."  
  
Yugi would have to sacrifice himself for Mokuba...My mouth opened wide. For Mokuba to live, Yugi had to die. I knew that, if I asked, he would do it. He was that selfless, and Mokuba was his friend. He would do it.  
  
"The Chosen One holds the spirit of an ancient within him. That spirit will remember this spell once it is mentioned to him. Such is the magic of the puzzle. Know that the spell must be conducted willingly, you cannot threaten him or trick him into doing it."  
  
I nodded. "Thank you, Shadi."  
  
Shadi nodded. When I was certain he would say no more, I turned and started to leave. As I set foot on the first step, he said "Think first, Seto Kaiba, of what your brother would wish. Would he wish for the Chosen One to revive him, knowing the cost?"  
  
Knowing that Yugi would have to sacrifice himself dampened my spirits...but the realization that the answer to that question was a vehement no...it was as though the entire world had fallen on me.  
  
I stopped, unable to move.  
  
My legs gave out from under me.  
  
I was so close...so close...  
  
"No..." I gasped out. "No..."  
  
"Think first of what your brother would wish..." Shadi's voice murmured, fading into silence. I turned, and he was nowhere to be found.  
  
I sighed. "Think about what Mokuba would wish..." I murmured. "He would wish me to stop thinking about this and move on..."  
  
But I couldn't...  
  
I shook my head, walked out of the tomb and back into the village. It took me until nightfall to finally find my way back to my helicopter. I climbed in, and took off. Something told me to wait until morning to go back home, but I ignored it. What did it matter? 


	13. A Twist of Fate

This chapter's a bit long, to make up for the shortness of the last one...I hope. Anyway, this is a very important chapter, and in case you haven't noticed, it's coming close – very close – to the end of my little tale. One chapter left, and an epilogue to close it out. So, enjoy, and tell me what you think of it.  
  
***  
  
I was back in Domino, on my estate, early in the morning. Looking at my mansion, I realized I couldn't go inside. There were too many memories locked in that place. If I were to stand any chance of actually moving on, I had to get out of here. Not just out of my mansion, out of Domino City.  
  
I walked around the side of the mansion to the front yard, and to my Corvette. In the back seat, I saw a metal briefcase. Inside, I knew, were my rarest Magic & Wizards cards. I found I didn't want them, either. They, too, reminded me of my past, which I didn't want to remember.  
  
I didn't want to think about anything.  
  
I decided that I had to get away from here. I had to get away from everything. But, I realized, if I was going to go away somewhere, I had to say something to my...friends. I didn't want to face Yugi right now, though.  
  
I decided I'd tell Serenity. Serenity and Joey. They could tell the others.  
  
As I slipped into my car, I wondered why I cared. Why tell anyone?  
  
...Because they deserved to know.  
  
I started driving toward Joey's house. Joey and I had been forced to work on a project together in school once, so I knew how to get there. I just hoped they would be there, and not at the game shop.  
  
***  
  
Serenity looked up from her book when the doorbell rang. She got up just as Joey was answering it. She was surprised to see Kaiba standing there, a metal briefcase in his right hand.  
  
"May I come in?" he asked softly.  
  
Joey stepped back and gestured. "Sure, man, sure. Come on in. Uh...ya want a drink 'r somethin'?"  
  
"No," he said. "I won't be here long. I just thought I should tell you before I left. I'm going to be leaving Domino for a while. I need to get away from here, to sort things out in my mind."  
  
"Sure," Serenity said. "That's understandable. How long will you be gone?"  
  
"I have no idea," Kaiba said. "As long as it takes, I guess."  
  
He handed the briefcase. "Here. I don't want these anymore. I figured you would appreciate them."  
  
Joey set the case down, snapped it open. He gasped at the sight. There were hundreds of Magic & Wizards cards stacked inside the padded interior, all of them with a holographic picture and golden lettering.  
  
"Whoa!" Joey exclaimed. "These are...holy shit!" He took a stack out, looked through them, his eyes widening at each card. He set the stack down on the coffee table and turned to Kaiba. "You sure ya don't want these, man? There's gotta be, like...thousands of dollars worth of cards in there!"  
  
"Take them, Joey...please...I can't look at them anymore."  
  
Joey frowned, thought a moment, then nodded. "Sure, man. I understand. Hope ya can work this out."  
  
Kaiba nodded. He turned to Serenity and smiled. "I want to thank you, Serenity. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have gotten this far...You've really helped me." He turned to Joey. "And you, too..."  
  
"Sure thing, man," Joey said, clapping Kaiba on the shoulder. "Anytime."  
  
Serenity smiled and nodded her agreement.  
  
Kaiba turned to leave.  
  
"Bye, Kaiba," Serenity said.  
  
He turned again. "Goodbye, Serenity..."  
  
And with that, he was gone.  
  
***  
  
To counteract the deafening silence as I drove back home to pack, I turned on the radio. I couldn't remember the last time I'd done this. The first song I reached was a heavy metal song.*  
  
"Another dream that will never come true  
Just to compliment your sorrow.  
Another life that I've taken from you,  
A gift to add on to your pain and suffering.  
Another truth you can never believe,  
Has crippled you completely.  
And all the cries you're beginning to hear,  
Trapped in your mind and the sound is deafening—"  
  
I hurriedly changed the station, shuddering.  
  
The next song was a slow song, accented by melodic piano. The singer was a woman this time.  
  
"I'm so tired of being here,  
Suppressed by all my childish fears.  
And if you have to leave,  
I wish that you would just leave.  
'Cause your presence still lingers here,  
And it won't leave me alone.  
These wounds won't seem to heal,  
This pain is just too real—"  
  
I switched the station again. Damn it, what was this?  
  
Rap this time. I don't usually listen to rap, but I didn't care this time.  
  
"Some days I just wanna up 'n call it quits,  
I feel like I'm surrounded by a wall 'a bricks,  
Every time I go to get up I just fall in pits,  
My life's like one great big ball 'a shit,  
If I could just—"  
  
Damn it! Leave me alone!  
  
"Days will come that make no sense,  
My present situation makes me think too much, too much.  
It all revolves around you,  
This life I'm living means nothing without you—"  
  
What is this?!  
  
"There's no one coming,  
And there's no way out.  
Well, I've been falling,  
And it's so far down—"  
  
No!! Stop this!!  
  
"I gotta get gone, get gone,  
I'm feeling no meaning without you,  
I've lost all of myself.  
I'm searching for a reason without you—"  
  
Goddamn it!!  
  
"I'm here without you, baby,  
But you still haunt my lonely mind.  
I think about you, baby—"  
  
Quit it!!  
  
"I'm sorry that I hurt you,  
It's something I must live with every day—"  
  
No!!  
  
"Sometimes I'm in disbelief, I didn't know—"  
  
"When it gets cold outside and ya got nobody to love—"  
  
"Swallowed by pain, as he slowly fell apart—"  
  
"Doesn't change a thing, it don't bring you back—"  
  
"I paid my last respects this morning on an early grave—"  
  
"I am hoping I can find, where to leave my hurt behind—"  
  
"You are my brother—"  
  
"I—"  
  
"Can't—"  
  
"Get—"  
  
"Out—"  
  
With a snarl, I turned it off and sped toward my mansion. This was it. Enough. This called for something drastic. There was no way to escape this. It wouldn't leave me alone. Goddamned radio...  
  
***  
  
Serenity watched Joey sort through the cards Kaiba had given him with a smile. "And you say I act like a five-year-old sometimes..." she murmured with a giggle. "Look at you!"  
  
"Hey, you got no idea what this could do!" Joey said, looking up at her. "By the time next tournament rolls around, I'll be unstoppable! I already beat Yugi, and he's the best there is! With these, nobody can touch me!"  
  
"Yes," Serenity said, "but doesn't Yugi say that winning involves having faith in yourself, not expensive cards?"  
  
"Well, sure, but I got plenty of faith in myself."  
  
She shook her head. "You always did," she said. "Well, I'm glad you're happy. I just hope this vacation can help Kaiba out."  
  
"Yeah..." Joey agreed, his face growing somber. "Don't think Pegasus helped him out much...Ya know, Kaiba ain't such a bad guy..."  
  
"No, he's really nice."  
  
Joey sighed. "Just sucks that it took Mokuba dying to bring it out...Kid was always sayin' that his brother weren't all bad, but I never believed it...Now, look at him. Playin' games, throwin' parties, givin' cards away...almost like he's a whole new person..."  
  
"I think he realized that that was what Mokuba wanted in the first place...and now's he's trying to atone for not doing it when he was alive."  
  
Joey shrugged. "Maybe...probably. I don't know."  
  
"Well, like you said, it didn't look like this Pegasus helped him too much, but he doesn't look any worse, either. That's something."  
  
"Yeah...but you can never tell with Kaiba."  
  
Serenity jumped when the phone rang, picked it up. "Hello? This is Serenity Wheeler speaking, who is this?" she asked. Joey raised an eyebrow questioningly.  
  
"Hello, Serenity? Is your TV on?" Yugi asked her from the other line.  
  
"Um...no. Why?" She looked up at her brother, mouthed Yugi's name. He nodded.  
  
"'Cuz...well, never mind! Heck, you can see it from my place! Come over, you and Joey! Quick!"  
  
She hung up the phone. "Come on, Joey. Yugi says we should come over. Sounds important."  
  
Joey nodded. "Yeah, alright." He snapped the briefcase shut, set it on the couch, and walked out to his car. As Serenity was putting on her seatbelt he sped off, earning him a surprised, irritated look.  
  
***  
  
As they pulled up to the shop, Serenity could see what Yugi was so excited about. It was smoke. A rising pillar of smoke. She and Joey got out of the car just as Yugi ran out to meet them.  
  
"Grandpa was watching the news when they announced it! It's been burning for near to a half hour, they said!"  
  
"What is it?" Serenity asked, fearful that she knew the answer already.  
  
"Kaiba's mansion! The firefighters got the maids and butler out, and the cook and everyone else, but they can't find Kaiba!"  
  
Joey watched the smoke rise, then gave Serenity an 'I told you so' look. "C'mon, sis. Let's go see if they found him yet. Maybe he's just...I don't know, maybe he ain't even there. He could've left already."  
  
"Left already?" Yugi asked. "Left where?"  
  
"Kaiba said he was gonna go on a vacation, ya know, to work stuff out. Maybe he already left."  
  
Yugi turned his eyes to the smoke as well, and frowned. "Hopefully..."  
  
As Serenity followed Joey back to the car, she tried to believe that he had left already. But somehow, she couldn't. No matter how much she wanted to believe that her friend was safe, she couldn't bring herself to.  
  
She knew he was still there.  
  
She knew she had to help him.  
  
***  
  
The firefighters didn't get to the mansion soon enough. By the time they got there, the entire mansion was up in flames. The smoke alarms were blaring. I walked out the front door, not even feeling the heat, and looked around at them. I could hear them talking amongst each other: "Let it burn. It's on a huge estate, anyway. There's no danger to the rest of the city."  
  
Of course. My estate was set away from the city. And so now they were going to let it burn. Good. I didn't want them to save it. The place held too many damn memories. Better they be buried in ashes with the rest of it.  
  
No one noticed me. They all thought they'd gotten everyone out. They weren't even looking in the direction of the mansion anymore. They were heading home. Home...to their families.  
  
Lucky bastards.  
  
I sighed, turned and looked up at the fire dancing out of the windows and the smoke rising into the wind. I wondered how long it would take for the mansion to burn all the way to the ground. I wondered if anyone would realize that it hadn't been accidental. I wondered if they would ever find out that I had started this fire.  
  
Probably not.  
  
They wouldn't ever figure any of this out because nobody would care. Half of the people in the city feared me and the other half hated me. They wouldn't care if I did it or not...hell, they probably wouldn't care if I was still alive.  
  
My vision was impaired now, wavy and clouded from the heat and smoke of the fire. It was giving me a headache. I shook my head, trying to clear it, but it only made it worse. I blinked, trying to see clearer, but it did nothing. And those damned smoke alarms...  
  
I started to sway; the world seemed to spin. It wasn't the most pleasant feeling. Logic told me that, of course, nothing was moving, nothing was spinning, but my body refused to listen. I blinked again, several times. It only made the dizziness intensify, and I nearly fell backward.  
  
Wait...what's that sound?  
  
Footsteps, fast footsteps...Someone's...running.  
  
Hand...on my shoulder...shaking.  
  
"Kaiba! Kaiba, answer me!"  
  
Need...talk louder...Can't hear you...Who are you...?  
  
"Kai—Seto! Seto!!"  
  
Serenity...? Sounds like her...Maybe...Can't really hear...  
  
"Seto, talk to me!"  
  
Wait...Doesn't sound like Serenity...Mokuba! Sounds like Mokuba...Why does Serenity sound like Mokuba...? Stop confusing me...  
  
Eyes...burning...Ugh...need to close...eyes...  
  
"Come on, we have to get you out of here!!"  
  
Out of where...? I can't...see...  
  
"Please, Seto, listen to me!"  
  
Still sounds like Mokuba...Stop that, Serenity...  
  
"Seto, you have to go! The l..."  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
The songs Kaiba hears on the radio are as follows:  
  
1. "Prayer" by Disturbed (you remember this from the first chapter, right?)  
  
2. "My Immortal" by Evanescence (I love this song, and it fits so well, doesn't it?)  
  
3. "Rabbit Run" by Eminem (a bit strange to find this among the others, but it works)  
  
4. "Skin" by Adema (this one reminded me of Kaiba the first time I heard it)  
  
5. "Down" by Motograter (eerie how many songs fit in with this story, huh?)  
  
6. "Without" by the Exies (an interesting band...an interesting song...what genre is this?)  
  
7. "Here Without You" by Three Doors Down (another song I love, and another song that reminded me of Kaiba right off the bat)  
  
8. "The Reason" by Hoobastank (my number one favorite song at the moment)  
  
9. "Don't Stay" by Linkin Park (this line is the only part of the entire song that fits in with the story)  
  
10. "Harder to Breathe" by Maroon 5 (again, the whole song doesn't fit, but this one line does)  
  
11. ".45" by Shinedown (this one fits a bit better)  
  
12. "Blue on Black" by Kenny Wayne Shepherd (I like this song, and it fits very well)  
  
13. "Woke Up This Morning" by Nickelback (one of my favorites, but again, the whole song doesn't work, just this line)  
  
14. "Alone I Break" by Korn (my favorite off of the Untouchables album, and another song that fits rather well)  
  
15. "Ball Tongue" by Korn (I had to use this line...it's just too obvious! But again, only this one line works)  
  
The "I-Can't-Get-Out" thing was just added for effect. I don't know what songs they're from. 


	14. Dawning Realization

"...ight's green!"  
  
The smoke slowly receded, my thoughts became clearer. Wait...smoke? What smoke? There's no...Okay, what's going on here?  
  
I opened my eyes. The first thing I saw was my hands on a steering wheel. Huh...I must've passed out. Who put me in my car? Wasn't I...?  
  
"Seto! Didn't you hear me? The light's green! You gotta go!"  
  
I glanced up, saw a traffic light. Indeed, it was green.  
  
Wait...never mind what I'm doing in my car, why is Serenity...?  
  
I turned to look over my shoulder. Serenity...  
  
...wasn't Serenity.  
  
Serenity was Mokuba.  
  
I looked at him for a moment, then turned away. I knew this would follow me forever, but...not like this...  
  
Somebody behind me honked his horn. "Let's go, man! Some of us gotta get to work!" a man screamed at me.  
  
"Alright, alright, damn it," I muttered under my breath, and started driving again. I pulled over at the side of the road and parked, leaning back and rubbing my temples. This...this was too much...  
  
"Seto? Are you alright?"  
  
I slowly turned my head again, looked at my brother...  
  
No...No way...Nightmares or a bunch of songs, that's one thing. But Mokuba talking to me is another.  
  
Frowning, I asked "What...what happened?"  
  
Mokuba frowned as well, concern evident in his eyes. "You fell asleep at the wheel, Seto. Are you okay?"  
  
Fell asleep at the wheel...I fell asleep.  
  
It all began to fade. I couldn't remember any of it, not clearly.  
  
My entire body began to tingle.  
  
It wasn't real...none of it had been real.  
  
I looked around me. Everything I saw and heard had a clarity in it that hadn't been there before. This was real. I wasn't sleeping now.  
  
This was real.  
  
I wasn't sleeping. I wasn't dreaming.  
  
Mokuba was alive...it never happened. It never happened!  
  
A wide grin spread on my face as reality sunk in. I had to fight the urge to laugh out loud. It never happened!  
  
"Seto? What is it? What's so funny?" Mokuba asked.  
  
Mokuba...my Mokuba...  
  
"Uh...nothing, Mokuba. Nothing."  
  
In the rearview mirror, I saw Mokuba roll his eyes. "Okay, big brother...if you say so..." He leaned back in his seat and looked out the window. "Are you gonna go, Seto? School starts in ten minutes."  
  
I nodded, pulled back onto the street and began driving toward Mokuba's school. Several times I had to choke down laughter. I couldn't believe it...Mokuba was alive. Looking into the mirror again, I saw him. Yes, there he was. Alive.  
  
"Oh!" Mokuba said after a while. "Yeah, I wanted to ask you something, Seto. See, I know you got that meeting to go to today...so, I was wondering if maybe I could go to my friend's house after school. She lives real close, I could walk there."  
  
Cold, sharp fear such as I had never felt gripped me as I slammed on the brakes. Someone behind me honked his horn, but I didn't hear him. I shook my head. No...No...  
  
"Seto?" The concern was back. "Seto, what is it? Are you sure you're okay?"  
  
I wasn't going to answer, until I came to a sudden realization...  
  
...I could change this. I could change everything. I could fix everything. Inwardly, I smiled. Things would be different now. You'll see, Mokuba. I'll be the brother you deserve.  
  
As I started driving again, I looked at his reflection in the mirror, feigning concern. "Well," I said, "I'm fine, but...you look a little red...Mokuba, do you have a fever? Are you sick?"  
  
"Huh?" he asked, confused.  
  
I reached back and felt his forehead. Of course, his temperature was perfectly normal, but I gasped and frowned. "Mokuba! You're burning up! Oh, no, no, this won't do...No, I can't have you going to school in this condition!"  
  
"Seto, what—"  
  
"No, no, I'll have no backtalk from you, mister!" I snapped. "You're not going to school, and that's final!"  
  
"Seto, I'm not..." he stopped. "Well..." he said, his voice a little weaker. "Now that you mention it...my forehead does feel kind of warm..."  
  
"I knew it!" I declared, throwing my hands up. "That's the first sign."  
  
"And...and my tummy hurts..." he put a hand on his stomach.  
  
"There's another sign! Fever, stomach ache...and I'll bet you don't feel like doing schoolwork, do you?"  
  
"Oh, oh, no," Mokuba said in mock seriousness, shaking his head vehemently. "That makes me sicker just thinking about it."  
  
I heaved a sigh. "I knew it...I was afraid of this, but now there's no denying it...This...this is so serious, this is so bad...they don't have a name for it."  
  
"Whoa," Mokuba's eyes widened. "Whoa."  
  
"But," I said triumphantly, holding up a finger. "There is a cure."  
  
Mokuba gasped. "What is it?"  
  
"We have to get you at least...one gallon...of ice cream."  
  
Mokuba raised an eyebrow. "Ice cream? What's that gonna do?"  
  
"Why, cool you down, of course. We have to get rid of the fever!"  
  
"Oh..." Mokuba said, as if he understood.  
  
"And...next...the second most crucial part of recovery...cake."  
  
Mokuba stared at me. "Seto..." he said. "Come on, now. Ice cream, okay. But...cake?"  
  
"Yes," I said, nodding. "This virus hates sugar. And, as we both know, cake is loaded with sugar."  
  
"Sugar?" Mokuba repeated.  
  
"Yes. You need to have so much sugar—"I slammed my fist down...  
  
...on the horn.  
  
The sudden noise caused both of us to jump.  
  
We both began to laugh.  
  
When we both had control of ourselves again, I cleared my throat and feigned seriousness. "Now," I said, "don't think that this virus will be easy to beat. Cake and ice cream are the easy parts. The third step to your recovery is excessive strenuous activity."  
  
Mokuba looked at me oddly. "Huh?"  
  
"You have to play in the park for at least five hours," I said.  
  
Mokuba smiled.  
  
I pulled out my cell phone and punched in a number. "Hello? This is Seto Kaiba. I'm calling in for Mokuba; he won't be able to come in today, he's ill. Okay. Thank you."  
  
I hung up, called another number. "I'm not coming in to work today," I said. "Don't do anything stupid."  
  
I put my phone back into my pocket.  
  
"Seto?"  
  
I glanced up into the rearview mirror again. "Yes?"  
  
"Um...I know I'm s'posed to play in the park, 'cuz of my sickness and all, but...do you think we could just...do something together today? Play a game or something at home?"  
  
I frowned pensively. "Well...we can...but," I held up a finger again, "we'll have to get you more cake and ice cream to make up for it. Now, I'm sorry, but that's how it goes."  
  
Mokuba smiled again. "I love you, Seto."  
  
I smiled back at him. "Love you, too, kiddo."  
  
After driving in silence for a while, I reached over and switched on the radio. The song that was playing was familiar.

"I'm sorry that I hurt you,

It's something I must live with everyday..."

With a jolt, I realized why it was familiar. It was from my dream. I remember that when I first heard it, the song had made me angry, frightened, depressed. Now, it was soothing.  
  
I started listening again."...That's why I need you to hear,

I found a reason for me,

To change who I used to be,

A reason to start over new,

And the reason is you..."

I smiled again.  
  
This was the beginning of a new life, a new me. I vowed then that I would never go back to the way I was. Mokuba deserved better than that, and so did I. Yes, things would be different now.  
  
I'd been given another chance, and this time, I wasn't going to mess it up.  
  
My vision began to blur, and I blinked.  
  
A single tear fell down my face. 


	15. Epilogue: Beacon of Light

Mokuba walked into his brother's study, marveled at how neat everything was. Everything was organized; nothing was out of place.  
  
Except for a single sheet of paper, sitting on his desk.  
  
Curious, Mokuba walked over and picked it up.  
  
"A poem?" he asked himself aloud. He'd never known Seto to write poetry.

/

I shed my tears when you were lost to me,  
  
But am content because you're with me now.  
  
I shed my blood when you were gone from me,  
  
But am healed with you beside me now.  
  
Contented peace runs through my heart,  
  
As I look up to the sky.  
  
You're holding my hand and helping me on,  
  
And I no longer need to cry.

/

Without you near I chose to give up.  
  
I lost the game before I could begin.  
  
But now that I see your trusting face,  
  
I'll rise again and fight to win.  
  
Now that you are back with me,  
  
I no longer feel so blind.  
  
I can see the path I'm walking on,  
  
The whole world is mine to find.

/

It pains me to think I never told you before,  
  
That I'm grateful for all that you do for me.  
  
When you were gone I wandered on,  
  
In an endless night of misery.  
  
Believe in me now, my dear beacon of light,  
  
Listen closely when I say:  
  
I love you with all my heart and soul,  
  
And I love you more each day.

/

"Huh," Mokuba murmured, setting the paper down and walking back toward the door. "Wonder who he's talking about..."

/

Whoa...holy jeez...I'm done? Hey. I actually finished a story! That's just plain crazy...well, what did you think? Good? Bad? Okay? Sequel, maybe? Or leave it as it is? Help me out, you guys. And thanks to all of you who've stayed with me for so long. Hope you found the journey worthwhile. 


End file.
